Daddies Little Prisoner
by ValidHacker
Summary: At school, Severus Snape is the Slytherin dark wizard with a mysterious personality.At home, he is Daddies Little Prisoner.A tale of Child Abuse and eventually finding love. SSRL
1. These Memories That Plague My Mind

**_Disclaimer: All charcters belong to J.KRowling, one of the worlds greatest authors. I own nothing except for future characters and situations that are not mentioned in the books and films. This is fanfiction. It is completly created from the depths of my imagination._**

**_Warnings: Child Abuse. Scenes of a Sexual nature. Language. _**

* * *

Severus' first memories of his father were happy. He could remember his father, Tobias, coming home from work looking extremely tired. He remembered how he flung his coat onto the table, hugged and kissed his mother and asked how long more the dinner would be. She would always reply "Tobias Snape, if I had known that your mouth was as big as your personality when I met you, I would never have married you". He would laugh at that and simply reply "Well now sweetheart, if I had known that everyday for the rest of my life I would fall deeper in love with you, so deep that my heart ached when you were not by my side, I would never have gone and placed that big rock on your finger". Then they would both laugh. What Severus remembered very clearly was how his father would then turn around to him. He would be sitting at the table carefully weighing out the right amount of water needed to mix the cream sauce with, or sometimes sheets of parchment and crayons would surround him. His father would pull up a chair and blow in his ear and say "How's my little Potions Professor?". Severus would then catch his father's nose and say "Too big. But my accurate weighing is a lot better then Mothers. 5 sickles say that my cream sauce will taste better then hers". They would laugh and his father would lift him high into the air and spin him around. Severus was eight when that happened. That was his favourite memory.

His second favourite memory was their family holiday to the beach in his father's hometown. Severus was only six, but he remembered it as if it were yesterday. His mother had made sandwiches and fresh pumpkin juice for them. She was always obsessed with her son's health so they were salad sandwiches. However, Severus' father had snuck off while his mother was chatting to another couple, and bought two ice-cream cones. One for himself: Strawberry mint twist. One for Severus: Chocolate with a caramel sauce. Then they sat on one of the piers watching the sailboats.

Soon enough those memories were replaced with harsher ones. Not long after Severus had turned nine, his father's mother suddenly passed away. They said it was old age. Severus said it was due to the fact she was living in a damp, unfurnished house. His father's once loving ways soon changed. Tobias turned to drink and spent 60percent of the family income on feeding his habit. He was very fond of not coming home after he had been drinking. Most nights he would lie in some alley way and drink from a bottle, only to return the next morning and demand his breakfast without explanation. His cravings became worse as did his mood. He would come home, violently smash picture frames from the walls, break plates, and then he did the unthinkable.

* * *

Severus sighed and rolled over onto his side. His mattress had become lumpy from overuse and the bed boards could be felt through it. He looked to his alarm clock and groaned. Another hour before his father would come to unlock his bedroom door and leave him out for breakfast. Closing his eyes tight he willed himself to get at least 10 minutes sleep. Just a chance to block out those memories that invaded his mind. It had been another night of insomnia for the 15-year-old Slytherin. Severus had discovered that the best way to stop nightmares was to not sleep at all. So that is what he did, for a full week now Severus had refused his body its natural needs. Instead, he preferred to fall asleep in the meadows beyond his parent's country house. Away from his father's grasp. Pulling the thin blanket around his shoulders, he pressed his face into his pillow.

(FLASHBACK)

_"Daddy!" the dark haired boy cried, running to greet his father from a hard days work. He tenderly wrapped his arms around his father's waist._

_"Get your hands off of me you good for nothing piece of slime!" the tall man yelled. He gripped the young boy's hair and ripped him away. The boy tumbled to the floor, his dark eyes welling up, not understanding why his father had thrown him back._

_"But dad, I wanted to help-"_

_A sharp, painful slap stung at his cheek. He gasped and retreated into a corner between the table and cupboard. The person he saw coming towards him was not the person who had at one time bought him ice cream and played football in the fields with him. This man had bloodshot eyes and a strange glint. The tall man skulked towards him and gripped the front of his new shirt. He pulled the boy out and bared his teeth._

_"Have you done your chores boy?" he hissed._

_The boy whimpered, moving his head away from his father. The smell of stale tobacco was overwhelming. A steady stream of tears leaked from his dark eyes. Another painful slap and "Answer me!"_

_He nodded vigorously "Yes, Daddy. I finished them all and helped Mommy with the sewing"_

_The grip loosened and he fell to the floor. His father stood up and sat at the table. He pulled a bottle of whiskey from his workbag and slugged from the bottle. The young boy gathered himself up and made to leave but a hand grasped at his shoulders._

_"You watch your back, do you hear me boy?" his father snapped._

_"Yes, sir."_

(END FLASHBACK)

Severus growled and started to recite potion recipe's to help block out his thoughts. He hated his father with a passion. He hated him so much that he had vowed to destroy him one day.

"I hate you" he whispered to the pillow.

(FLASH BACK)

_The sound of crunching gravel could be heard from outside the dark haired boy's bedroom window. A few moments later a key was heard in the lock and the scraping of the door being opened._

_He turned to face the wall, gripped his blanket tightly in his tiny nine-year-old fists and waited. Heavy boots sounded up the stairs and the click of a light switch on the landing._

_He took deep breaths and jammed his eyes tightly together. He silently prayed his father would by pass his door and go straight to bed. God was not on his side that night. The pale blue door to his bedroom creaked open and a tall, dark figure stepped over the thresh hold. The figure silently closed the door and prowled towards the boy's bed._

_The young boy's sharp breaths became raspier and he let a tiny whimper escape his lips. A hand slid underneath the blanket and rested on his stomach._

_"Face me" was the command._

_He slowly turned to his other side and gagged. The smell of alcohol was over bearing and the stale tobacco hung in the air. He shook silently. The bigger mans hands slid lower down his torso, then moved gently to the top of his legs. The boy's body racked with sobs and he covered his eyes with both hands. Sniffing he tried to think of something, anything to block out this moment in time. The hand squeezed his knee and a soft kiss was placed against his trembling lips._

_"Daddy, please don't" the boy pleaded._

_"Sssh" was the reply._

_A low grunt and heavy breathing filled the boy's ear. He sobbed even harder. A low moan filled the room and the hand retreated from the blanket. The sound of a zipper being done up and the sharp crack of aching joints, as the older man stood up. He placed one more forceful kiss on the boy's lips and smirked in the dark._

_"Don't you tell anyone boy, understand?" he whispered._

_"Yes, father. I promise I will keep my mouth shut" the boy sniffed quietly._

_"You better" and with a swift turn of the heel he crept back into the darkness of the landing._

_The young boy trembled and sobbed hard into his pillow. He knew it was wrong, that dull thump in his chest and the nagging in the back of his mind told him this was not right. However, his father was of a higher rank then he was. He was going to be a good boy and say nothing. Maybe his father would love him even more._

_He turned onto his other side and flinched. His father had left a bruise on his inner tight where his hands had clutched at._

_"Daddies Little Prisoner" he sighed to himself._

(END FLASHBACK)

A sharp knock to the door dragged Severus from his awful memories. He swiftly looked up and covered himself. No way was his father getting a hold of him today. He had to go to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. The latch slid back and the door swung open.

"Get up!" his father commanded.

Severus nodded, carefully pushed himself up and swung his legs over the bed. He stopped and looked to his father. Severus knew he was waiting to see him get out of the bed, but he stood his ground. After a moment of tense silence, his father left with a grunt and a smirk.

"Bastard" Severus mumbled.

He stretched and got dressed. He decided to look casual so he wore a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of converses. He was never one for muggle clothing but today he just couldn't be bothered with worrying.

Breakfast was rushed and it was soon just him and his mother alone in the house.

"Ready to go?" she asked wrapping a thin emerald cloak around her neck.

He grunted and stepped into the fire. "Diagon Alley!" The whirling of the floo dazed him a bit and he crashed out at the other side, landing in a heap on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron. Grumbling to himself he quickly dusted his clothes down.

"You never will get the hang of that will you?" someone laughed.

Severus spun around ready to retreat with a witty comment but stopped when he saw the familiar face. It was Lucius Malfoy. Now there was someone who would improve his day.

* * *

Ta Da! Chapter Numer One.

What do you think? Should I continue?

Read and Review, please. Thank You!

xx


	2. Shareing Battle Wounds

Warning: scenes of child abuse

* * *

"Lucius" Severus gasped striding towards his best friend.

"The one and only" the blonde boy replied rather smugly.

Severus looked him up and down. He had grown quite a bit over the summer. About four inches to be exact, his potions persona decided. Although he still had that remarkably long blonde, hair tied back with a green ribbon. He was of course dressed in the usual Malfoy fashion: dark pants, black turtleneck and black leather shoes.

"Nice jumper" Severus remarked pulling at the fabric with a smirk.

Lucius glared and swiped his hand away. "Mother insisted! I am disposing of it as soon as we get on that train to Hogwarts. How come I haven't seen you all summer?"

He opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it when he saw his mother and Mrs Malfoy approach them. When Severus was 13 he had fallen head over heals in love with Mrs Malfoy. However, now he regarded her as that bossy blonde woman with bad taste in clothes. He did however smile at her and ask how her morning was.

"Oh wonderful Severus, dear" she said in that shrill voice, enclosing him in a hug "The usual"

"Wonderful" he replied dryly releasing himself.

They walked out through the back door and slipped into the mass of crowds behind the enchanted wall. A large crowd of what Severus suspected were first-years-to-be at Hogwarts ran excitedly through him, yelling something about "finally getting that wand". He growled and roughly pushed one of them away.

"OK, now boys" his mother said, ignoring her son's action "We'll go and buy the books and other things you need. You two wonder around"

They beamed and thanked them, rushing off down the large alleyway.

"No trouble!" they heard being yelled after them.

Ten minutes later, they had rewarded themselves with two scopes of dark chocolate ice cream smothered in a rich creamy blue berry sauce. They slowly walked through the crowds, purposely bumping into anyone that refused to remove themselves from their chosen path. They decided to sit on the windowsill outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, the sun beamer sheltering them from the bright rays of sunshine.

"So why have I not seen you all summer?" Lucius asked, tugging at the neck of his jumper. The heat was driving him crazy and seeing that he was wearing all black it only made it worse.

"Father has been rather demanding this summer" Severus explained licking away some sauce that had dribbled onto his knuckle "He's been making me clean out his shed while he "works". I normally wouldn't make a fuss, but I know very well what he's up to"

"When are you going to tell your mother, Sev?"

Severus scoffed "What do you want me to say? Listen mother, I know this sounds absurd, but Father has been abusing me for seven years now. I just thought you might want to know"

"Bloody hell, yes! Say that you idiot."

Severus rolled his eyes. He knew everything he had just recited to Lucius would be a good thing to tell his mother, but he really in truly did not want to burden her with such problems. She had enough on her own plate with feeding the man and keep up with his demands, the last thing she needed was her only son coming to her with an even bigger problem.

"OK, fine" Malfoy sighed "But you always have me, ok? You know that"

"I know that. You really are a great friend."

Lucius smiled. They continued to sit under the shelter for another 10 minutes but boredom soon over took the minds of both teenagers. Their ice creams were gone having melted mercilessly onto their hands and the noise of whiney children was too much to handle. They found themselves wondering towards Knockturn Alley, a Slytherin's home.

"Being honest, I don't feel up to scouring through piles of dark artefacts today, Severus" Lucius decided.

His friend nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should just sit at the top of the steps away from the sunlight"

There were positive and negative aspects with the layout of Knockturn Alley. What annoyed the inhabitants of Knockturn Alley the most was its easy connection to Diagon Alley. One could mistakenly wonder into the Alley if they were not watching their steps. The good thing about the Alley was its dark mysterious shops. You can find the deadliest poisons down that Alley if you take the time to look. It was always dark down there; sunlight never reached it so both boys settled down on the steps. Curious lookers watched them while others began to approach them hoping to sell them some stuff. They brushed them off with glares and some foul mouthed language they were prone to using.

"How was your summer, Lucius?" asked Severus dragging his knees under his chin.

The blonde boy looked away "Father has been a bit aggressive these past few days. He took the belt to me a few times for not looking respectable in front of his friends"

Severus sighed. Sometimes, being young was so difficult. "Do you want me to take a look at it?" he asked gently.

"If you wouldn't mind"

Lucius turned around so he was sitting with his back to his best friend. He felt Severus' long, slender fingers roll the black jumper up over his back and gasp slightly. Blushing, Lucius hung his head in shame. He was not entirely sure why his father hit him. He was told from a young age that it was-

"To beat the badness out of you" Severus muttered.

"Father said the exact same" Lucius told him. "Can you fix it?"

Severus tapped his wand gently against each weeping wound, muttering silently under his breath. The bleeding on Malfoy's back stopped and the wounds slowly sealed themselves.

"I can concoct a potion when we return to Hogwarts, to fix the scaring" he explained "But for now the bleeding has stopped and the wounds have healed themselves."

He gently rolled the jumper back down and grunted. For a few moments they sat in silence, each boy thinking about the situations they were placed in at home. They couldn't wait to return to school, to freedom. It was the only place on the planet that they felt safe.

"What's going to happen when you go home, Severus?" Lucius asked.

Severus shrugged "I don't know. I guess I'll pack my books, go for a walk and then just hang around my room. He may or may not come, depending on his mood"

"Owl me, tonight. Just let me know your ok"

"I will, Lucius. Don't worry. Look after yourself."

* * *

That night, a teary-eyed teenager sat at his desk with the lamp on. He was wearing light cotton pants covered in white stains. His t-shirt had been pulled from his torso and lay on the floor. A sharp pain shot throw his lower body and up his spine. Tonight had been worse. Tonight he had once again suffered at the hands of his father. His delicate body had been thrown across the hard, lumpy bed and violated repeatedly.

Dear Lucius, my trustworthy friend

I promised I would write to you, informing you of my well-being. Well I am sorry to say that I have once again been shattered by the hands of that man. Tonight was so harsh Lucius. I begged and pleaded with him to stop, but he refused to listen and I only made him angrier. He hit me numerous times on the face. Luckily, I only sustained a split lip and a bruised jawbone. It could have been so much worse.

He paused for a second, replaying bits the scene in his head. The sharp pains he was feeling gave him a constant reminder.

(FLASHBACK)

Tobias strolled casually into the room and locked the door. Severus froze, his eyes beginning to glisten over with fear. As his father approached, his breathing rattled. He made to jump for his wand but his father caught him by the wrists and pinned his arms against the wall. A large grin spread across his face and he licked his lips.

"Where are you going, boy?" he grinned "Your Daddy has a present for you"

What was once fear was now terror. Severus was trapped on the bed, his arms above his head. No escape route presented itself and his mother was out for the evening. He was trapped.

"Father you mustn't" he gasped "Not before I return to school."

The bed sunk lower as his father climbed onto it and positioned himself between his son's knees. A slight tremble rattled Severus' body. His father's lips crashed against his own, hungrily sucking and pulling on his clenched mouth. The small whimpers escaping from Severus' throat only intensified the moment. He was suddenly flung onto his back and a heavy weight came crashing onto him. He cried out.

"Father please! I'm begging you. Please don't."

His protests were ignored. He could feel the heat from his father's body. Something was poking into his leg. He shut his eyes tightly, while his t-shirt was tugged over his neck. Slobber trickled down his chin and the bristle of hair stung at his chest and stomach.

"You like this, don't you?" his father whispered. His hands were roaming over a certain area of Severus' that couldn't be controlled.

Severus ignored the voice and tried to lay limp. Maybe if he didn't respond he would be let of with a lighter "sentence". How wrong he was. A sudden blow to the face made him yelp and grasp at the steel rungs of the bed. His father looked at him with that sick, twisted smile.

"I knew you liked it" he grunted.

(END FLASH BACK)

Severus choked on his tears, viciously wiping them away. Damn his mother for not being there to prevent that sick pervert from attacking him. He shakily continued his letter to Lucius.

He made me do so many horrible things. I had to touch him and kiss him. He made me touch **It**. I didn't want to but he made me. All the time he taunted me telling me that I was a "Good Boy, but then again he needed to beat and take all the badness that was hiding within me". I often wonder why I am being subjected to such cruelty. Maybe I have done something wrong in the past and am now paying for my sins. Maybe I'll never know. I am looking forward to meeting you at Kings Cross in two days time. Please do tell me how you are. I hope your father has spared you, Lucius. He is a cruel man.

Best wishes from your good friend

S. Snape.

He stiffly tied his letter to his Togian Hawk owl, Morpheus. The magnificent owl nipped his finger and swooped through the window. For a while Severus watched his owl disappear into the darkness, then he quietly returned to bed. His dreams that night were plagued with those awful sounds that had vibrated from his fathers throat. How could someone do such a horrendous thing to their own son?

* * *

**_So, there is chapter two. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Updates are coming soon. I'm one of these people who hate updateing once a week, so I tend to update nearly everyday or every second day._**

**_xx_**


	3. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters(to bad for them), Not mine.

* * *

Severus raced through the magical barrier of platform nine and three quarters. His luggage rattling insanely on the luggage trolley. His first instinct was to go look for Lucius, but knowing his friend, he would more then likely be stuck in the bathrooms grooming his hair and fixing his turtleneck. Severus snickered to himself and released Morpheus. The bird gracefully landed on his shoulder and pulled at his hair.

"Stop it, Morpheus" he ordered.

The owl grudgingly nipped his ear and proceeded to undo the elastic holding Severus' hair back from his face. He frowned and lugged his large trunk onto the train and into an empty compartment. He smiled to himself and sank into the soft cushiony chair. He wouldn't have to lay eyes on his father until the summer and his mother had decided she wasn't following him through to say good-bye. Life really was turning itself around and looking a lot better. The compartment door slid open and his friend, Avery, stepped in.

"There you are, Snape," he practically yelled. Throwing himself next to Severus, Avery proceeded to tell him all about his summer and the wonderful girl he had met in the muggle world. According to Avery, she was tall, blonde, fair skinned, big chest, nice ass, and a set of pearly white teeth.

"Oh well, she's obviously out of your league then" Severus smirked. He received a thump to the back of the head.

"What happened to your face?" asked Avery leaning around to get a closer look.

Severus scowled and shoved him back "Father"

"Ah"

The door slid open and Lucius stepped in. He was once again clothed in the Malfoy dress code. He glared at the both of them, daring them to comment on it. Avery cleared his throat in an attempt to hide a laugh and Severus buried his head in a book.

"Shut up the both of you," Lucius muttered darkly. He tugged the turtleneck over his head and flung it onto the luggage rack overhead.

"**MAN BOOBIES**!" Avery howled and shoved Lucius out into the corridor.

Severus shook with laughter as his two best friends fought each other in the corridor. Avery had Lucius pinned to the wall and was poking at his "man boobs", yelling, "Lucius has man boobs! Lucius has man boobs". Lucius was however, scarlet in the face and shouting at Avery to "get your dirty paws off of me or I will hex you into last year". A loud thump shook the compartment and Severus fell to his knees clutching his aching sides. Avery had dragged Lucius to his knees and farted loudly in his face. Laughter and cheering rang throughout the train as Avery proudly flexed his arms.

A very annoyed looking Lucius Malfoy soon regained his composure and stormed into the compartment. Growling loudly he got dressed in his Hogwarts clothes and glared out the window.

"It was only a joke, Lucius" Severus chuckled.

"That was not at all funny!" he yelled back "I have been publicly humiliated over that boy's childish antics"

"You can get your own back when we return to Hogwarts, Malfoy" Avery grinned retaking his seat next to Severus "But for now, enjoy the train ride."

Lucius made some sort of Humph noise and continued to sulk for the rest of the journey.

* * *

Before going to bed that night, Severus once again familiarised himself with the Slytherin common room. He jumped on the chairs and sprawled out in all directions, he gently ran his hands over the statue of Salazar Slytherin, he spoke to the portraits and ran up and down the stairs a couple of times. Then for the big finale, he did a long jump onto his bed and grinned. Life as it should be.

"How disgusting" Lucius commented from his bed, alongside Severus'. He was flicking through his class timetable. "We are once again stuck with the Gryffindorks for most of our subjects. Why does that idiotic headmaster insist on putting us together?"

Severus shrugged and rolled onto his stomach. He reached across to Lucius' bedside cupboard and retrieved a long, slender cigar from within. Smoking was a nasty habit he had picked up in 3rd year while roaming through Hogsmeade. He had been meaning to give them up but as far as he was concerned, his nerves were on a very fine line at the moment and the trauma of giving them up would only result in disaster.

"The most we can do" he said through a billow of smoke "Is to sit back and enjoy the mistakes they make, whilst we strive to perfection. As usual"

"How true" commented Rodolphus Lestrange from beneath his bed covers. A second lump visible within the covers of his bed suggested he was making up for lost time with his beloved. Typical of him really, spending most of his days worrying about his cock.

"Well what class do we have first with them?" asked Severus. He was now allowing his head to hang over the bedside to blow smoke rings at Lucius.

Ignoring his friend's gesture, Lucius scrolled down the page "Potions"

Severus smiled. The beautiful art of potions, so delicate and precise. Only he could make a perfect potion while the rest of the class looked on in awe. Except for that Lily Evans, she was good. Evans was not as good as he was, oh no, far from it, but she was still one of the best. Such a pity that she gets paired off with that idiot Potter, wasting her talent on an imbecile like him. She should not be seated at the front of the class with the idiots; she should be sitting down the back, with the intelligent people like himself. But of course, then that would spoil the even balance within the class and potter would be left with that idiot Lupin. Only God knows what disaster they would cause together.

* * *

Me: RAWR!!! CHAPTER 3!!

You: -quickly slips behind the magice curtainsshe cannot see me

OK, there it is. I know it's short, but I have a lot to do. Im working on chapter four.

Thank you!

xx


	4. Study Buddies

* * *

The next morning, Severus excitedly ran into the great hall. He was 5 minutes late but didn't really care. One cannot be expected to rush when one is a highly intelligent student. As usual the place was full of a loud chatter and bustle as students from other houses greeted each other. Severus expertly squirmed his way through a group of Ravenclaws and took his seat between Lucius and Avery. Across from him sat Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulas Black. 

"Merlin, it is good to be back" he sighed through a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"Pig" muttered Narcissa not looking away from her timetable.

He smiled at her and looked up and down the table. He could see that the first years were settling in quite comfortably. Each one of them had their noses buried in a book; some were foolishly waving their wands hoping to get a result. He smirked as the smaller of the first years succeeded in levitating a sheet of parchment a few inches off the table.

"I see you made prefect, Severus" Narcissa commented, glancing at the shiny badge expertly pinned to his Slytherin robe.

"Yes, and you also" he replied "I guess this means we shall now be attending meetings together and such things of that sort"

He just about managed to hear her mutter, unfortunately, under her breath and he smirked. Good old Narcissa, she never will find the time to forgive him for stealing the prefect position even though her dearest Lucius wanted it so much.

A rustle from above and the sound of heavy beating wings announced the arrival of post. Packages dropped like bombs from the air and people dived across tables to reach the goods within. Severus noticed a large eagle owl gracefully gliding amongst the other petty looking woodland owls. It was of course, his Uncle Esters owl. Every year he sent on a large package of assortments to his favourite nephew. The owl always drew attention towards him, which was something he hated. Especially as the Gryffindor table gawked at its magnificent wings making him want to throttle every last one of them. Today the owl perched on his shoulder and waited for a reward.

"Here you are" Severus said, holding out a piece of bacon. The bird clawed at his shoulder in thanks and rustled away leaving Severus to open the neatly wrapped package.

Inside he found a large box of Bertie Botts beans, two boxes of chocolate frogs, a tub of liquorice wands, a cake box of cauldron cakes, a packet of sour balls and a little card. He flicked it open and read:

My dear nephew

So sorry I denied your mothers request to visit over the summer, I was busy running after underage wizards and witches who couldn't keep a hold on their magic. Nasty little buggers never know when to keep their mouths shut. I hope this makes up for what we would have eaten whilst watching that Muggle contraption you bought last summer. I hope you are keeping well. Keep your head down and study, study! Do not tell your mother, but I have put a purse of Galleons in the cauldron cakes. Use it well. See you soon.

. 

"Someone is loved" chuckled Avery staring at the pile of sweets in awe.

"Help yourself" Severus told him. He took the purse, which felt heavy, and placed them in his robes. It was too early for sweets so he tucked into some kippers and buttered toast.

* * *

The fumes hung in a dreary fashion making the 5th years feel a bit light headed. They were brewing a simple boil oinkment from scratch and the reward for perfection was 15 house points. Severus had long finished his, bottled it and was now packing away his ingredients. Alongside him Lucius flicked through a Daily prophet looking as laid back and immaculate as ever. No matter how many potions that boy hung around his hair never suffered. Unlike Severus' which was the bane of his existence. He mostly kept it tied back from his face now. 

"Ah, Mister Snape and Mister Malfoy, perfect as usual" boomed Professor Slughorn from the top of the class "Keep this up Severus and you shall be stealing my position"

Severus smirked over at James Potter and his merry clan. Potter was stuck with Peter who had not added enough water and now the potion was clung to the bottom of the cauldron. _Such a waste_. Behind them stood Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, neither a very good brewer, which resulted in their potion seeping over the rim and onto the table. Severus snickered as the potion dribbled onto Lupin's wand. A jet of scarlet sparks shot from the tip and bounced off the stonewalls.

"Mr Lupin!" yelled Slughorn. He turned on the spot and stormed towards the young werewolf "Have you any idea how stupid that was!? Leaving your wand scattered carelessly amongst your ingredients!"

Remus shifted and bit his lip "Sorry Professor" he mumbled "It must have slipped from my bag when I was unpacking"

"And you just happened not to notice a big clump of wood sitting on top of your dried nettles?"

Loud snickers erupted from the Slytherin side of the room. Seeing a Gryffindor get into trouble usually brightened the mood of the class for the day. Remus burned various shades of red and looked down at the table. His first day back and already he was going to loose house points.

"That will of course be 10 points from Gryffindor, Mr Lupin" Slughorn continued with a smirk "For the carelessness you showed on your first day back and for wasting good potion ingredients."

Remus nodded, sat onto his stool and quietly groaned. He glared down at his shoes and refused to help Sirius clean up

"Mr Lupin, Seeing as you are incapable of brewing a second year's potion," Professor Slughorn said in fierce agitation "I have no other choice but to have you tutored on the subject."

Remus' jaw dropped.

"Yes, sir" he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Severus, if you will" Slughorn smiled, motioning for Snape to stand up. "Sit with Lupin for now"

"What? But, why? Why me?" he stuttered remaining in his seat.

"Well you are a great brewer, you are a perfect influence. Now move."

Severus looked to Lucius and Avery for help, and seeing no reaction he slowly packed his bags, making his way towards the Gryffindor's side of the room. He glared at the floor as he moved between the tables.

How could he put me with him? Of all the other idiots in this room I get stuck with the wolf.

"Mister Black, this arrangement does mean that you will have to move next to Lucius for the time" Slughorn continued.

"Id rather the traitor didn't" Lucius yelled across the room.

A large group of very unhappy people left potions that morning.

* * *

Trudging up the stairs to History of Magic, Severus banged his bag loudly against each railing. He was beside himself with anger. How dare Slughorn pair him off with the likes of Lupin. Lupin! The very name triggered a twitch above his left eye. Of all the people, why in Merlin's name was he put with the wolf! That bloody wolf had tried to kill him without remorse. Grumbling loudly he entered the class and took his seat in the back row. Professor Binn's as usual, was ranting on about something of very little significance to the human race. He just floated on the spot looking as dull as ever, always holding that over bearing History book. On a good day, Severus would have perked up and listened with great intent, but today may possibly have been the worst of his life. And to top it all off he had to sit in this class for 80 minutes.

"Oh try not to look so foul, Severus" Lucius told him.

"How can I not look so foul?" he snapped back, violently turning the page of his textbook. For the past 20 minutes, it had remained open on the same page bearing the same mindless words. Severus had just about had enough of this stupid book and this stupid class, when the ball rang, freeing them all for 20 minutes before the next class. Grumbling, he rose from his seat and marched out of the classroom, taking care to bump against Peter Pettigrew's stack of parchment. Lucius smirked and followed his friend to the great hall for dinner.

Mouth watering steak and kidney pie practically smiled up at Severus. He licked his lips and indulged the meaty taste. How good it felt to back, to be allowed to eat as much as his stomach could hold, to rightfully do magic, to see his friends and to just act his age. With one hand, he added a scoop of potatoes and carrots to his plate and with the other he summoned a glass of ice cold pumpkin juice. This was the life, right here was where he belonged, sitting at the Slytherin table surrounded by his friends, eating non stop. He was quietly sitting with his mouth full, listening intently to Regulas Black's imitation of his brother, Sirius Black, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking around he saw Remus standing, nervously wringing his hands together. There was no denying the truth, Marauder or not, the Slytherins were a nasty bunch of people and no one wanted to be left unattended for to long with them.

"What?" Severus spat.

"Well I just wanted to say thank you, for agreeing to tutor me in Potions" Remus said, keeping his eyes on Severus and avoiding the hateful gaze of the others.

"I didn't agree I was unwillingly made tutor you. If I had it my way I would have left you fail in peace."

"Yes, right." he continued, unfazed by the comment. "Well I was thinking that maybe we could meet tonight, or something? In the library?"

Snape looked him up and down, weighing out the options. He nodded his head. "Agreed. I will meet you at 8 o' clock. Be on time or I will leave."

Remus smiled at him "Thank you. That sounds really good. Should I bring anything with me? Books? Ingredients and what not?" He shifted from one foot to the other again.

Severus scowled up at him "Just your book. I will bring the parchment and ink. Good Day"

"You too, Severus."

* * *

**_Sorry about this chapter being crap. I have been having a nasty case of "Couldn't be bothered" Syndrome, it's a real pain in the ass._**

**_For those of you who have read my other story "Forgotten Fueds", Sequel is on the way! I will be nameing it "This man has been forgiven", so look out for that._**

**_Thank you!_**

**_xx_**


	5. Session Lesson

Eight o clock reared its ugly head all too soon for Severus and he found himself seated at a lone desk in the dark library. For students who were to be tutored, the school rules were bent ever so slightly. The nine o clock curfew was stretched until 11 o clock, allowing those students to use the library in peace after hours. It was of course a great way to get some alone time, but it was mostly invaded by rampant hormonal students. If the astronomy tower was in use, they retreated to the library, marking their territory across tables.

Severus shuddered and quickly cast a polishing charm across the table, just to be on the safe side. He glanced to his pocket watch, a fine piece of antique wear. Handed down from generations of Snape's, Father to son, mother to son. Severus never planned to have any kids, they were too much hassle and seeing, as he had no other siblings, the watch was his to do with what he pleased. Of course, he was not going to sell it or trade it in for a lousy box of wizard cards. This was a work of art. Genuine solid gold, not a scratch embarked within, emerald diamonds were anchored around the edges and the two hands took the shape of long, onyx snakes. _Maybe I can trade it in for an invisibility cloak at Knockturn Alley or maybe the Book of Shadows. I bet Mr Burke would have a field day with this._

A loud bang made Severus jump from his seat and whip his wand out on instinct. Hogwarts was known for surprise attacks like this, mostly from cowardly Gryffindors. He relaxed when he saw the out of breath figure approach him. It was Remus.

"Sorry!" he gasped dropping his book on the table and bending over to catch his breath. He dropped his hands to his knees and took deep breaths.

Severus cocked an eyebrow, sat back down and waited for the show to end. A look of amusement crossed his face. Remus looked up at him and grinned sheepishly.

"I had a bit of a run in with Peeves," he explained straightening up "He cornered me on the stairs and started pelting me with chalk. Sorry to keep you waiting"

Severus kicked the chair on the opposite side of the table with his long legs so that it slid towards Remus. "Sit" he commanded. Remus obeyed.

"What would you like to start with?" he asked Remus, as he pulled out two bottles of ink, two quills and a book of parchment.

"I was hoping we could revise that potion we did today in class. I completely messed that one up"

"Yes, you did" Severus agreed. He threw a sheet of parchment across the table. "Write what I recite"

A smile threatened to crack across Remus' face. What Snape had said rhymed and sounded funny. He quickly dismissed the thought; loaded up his quill and jotted down the instructions he was told. He looked surprised when Severus stopped talking. The instructions he had called out were a million times easier then the ones in the book. Severus' ones were straight forward and to the point, very educational.

"Now use this ink" Severus commanded, sliding him a bottle of dark blue ink "To make a very important side note: _Take cauldron off fire and add porcupine quills._"

Remus scribbled the note on the side of the parchment and gasped. The ink was changing colours, glowing from ruby red to emerald green and then began wriggling around in a circle. He beamed up at the Slytherin before him.

"Where did you get this ink?" he asked.

"I made it myself over the summer. It's a simple recipe that should be added to an ordinary bottle of ink" Severus explained with pride.

"It's amazing. Bloody brilliant!"

Severus frowned at the werewolf before him.

For another hour, Severus continued to amaze Remus with his expertise at Potions and his ability to simplify the most complex potion. He was finally beginning to understand the art of potion brewing. It took more then skill, he now realised, you need to be patient. You need to be able to look at a bunch of gooey, sticky, slime bursting ingredients and see them as the paint to your artwork.

"That is enough for tonight," Severus decided standing up to stretch.

Remus couldn't help but glance up at the tall boy before him. He was at least 6feet tall. A giant compared to himself, who was a measly 5'10. He would of course have loved to stay sitting here for the whole night with Severus, willing to learn more. However, the tired yawn that racked his body and the thought of double transfiguration the next morning soon changed his mind. He gathered up his book and parchment, sliding the bottle of homemade ink back to Severus.

"Keep it" Snape told him, flinging his own bag onto his shoulders "I have plenty of it."

"Really?" Remus smiled "Thanks!"

Severus grunted. He gave Remus a stiff jerk of the head and swept from the library. His dark Slytherin robe swished behind him as he disappeared into the dark corridors, leaving Remus to venture back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Severus watched the procession at the other side of the room. One boy tapped another boy on the shoulder and blew a piece of parchment onto his desk; the boy in front of him yawned and stretched his hands back in time to receive the piece of parchment. He then sent it under the table to the girl in front of him who tucked it inside a red notebook and passed it down the row. Another girl retrieved it, glanced at it and levitated it across the room towards the Slytherin side.

"What was that?" asked Professor McGonagall looking towards the area that the piece of parchment had been floating in.

"Just a dust bunny, Professor" the girl explained "Possibly from those old books"

McGonagall narrowed her eyes but turned back to assist Peter Pettigrew with his work. The girl brought her wand into sight once more, and raised the parchment from the bin she had dropped it in. It flew through the air and landed on the desk of Toni Skrewt. He leaned back and passed it onto Narcissa, who passed it onto Lucius, who dropped it onto Severus' book. He looked at the name scrawled across it, _Severus Snape_. Cocking an eyebrow, he looked around the room. Who was sending him notes? Which Gryffindor had the nerve? No suspicious face presented itself so he cautiously opened it. A series of flashing letters presented themselves on the page making him growl. _What in Merlin's name is the wolf sending him notes for, the imbecilic creature. _He read the note:

_Severus_

_Thank you for taking the time to help me with those potions last night. I can now fully recite the ingredients and instructions to what you have helped me with. Would it be possible to arrange another session soon? I would really love for you to help me some more._

_R. Lupin_

Severus glared down at the note with disgust. So he wanted another lesson? How stupid is he? Is one not enough? Clearly not. Grumbling he looked towards Remus. He was seated in the back row between James Potter and Sirius Black, and looking to be the only one of the three that was concentrating. Potter was gazing at Lily's head while Black was staring at the ceiling, a dazed look on his face. _I hope he's not breathing._ Remus caught his eye and smiled. Severus glared at him, held up the note and nodded. He was disgusted with himself for agreeing but he knew if he didn't, old Slughorn would make him. Tapping the note he transfigured it into a quill.

* * *

"There's a quidditch match tomorrow, Severus" Lucius told him the next day, during study period in the great hall "Slytherin VS Gryffindore. Are you going to come?"

Severus shrugged and scribbled something into his potions book "Maybe. It depends on whether or not I get my charms essay completed."

"Oh say it aint so" Avery cried from the end of the table. They had been separated for continuous talk. "Severus Snape, giving up the leisure of a Quidditch match for school work."

"Shut up, Avery. Besides, have you got yours done?"

"No, but I plan on getting it from you later"

"No you will not!" Severus retorted.

"Alright there Snivelly" Sirius Black called. He was leaning across towards Severus' potions homework "Mind if I take a sneak peak?"

"Remove your inflated head from my area Black" he hissed, violently shoving Sirius' head away.

Sirius slipped off the chair onto the floor causing a loud bang. The hall erupted with laughter, people standing up to get a better look at his beet root face.

"You'll pay for that, Snape" he muttered pointing his wand up at Severus. "Expelliarmus!"

Severus felt himself lift from the chair and skeet along the floor with a sickening thud. He quickly lashed out at Sirius with a tickling charm. Lucky for them the teachers reappeared within the hall and they were forced to take their seats, pretending all was well. Severus scowled at his work. He heard Remus scolding Sirius for picking fights. _As If I need that mutts help in defending myself._

"Nice one, Severus" chuckled Lucius "You won that round. Two-One. Good show"

* * *

Like it? I hope you do.

For those of you reading Forgotten Fueds, I swear, I will have a sequal up soon.

(glares at Max)Yes, Im refering to you. Don't worry. I honestly will write the sequal. lol.

Thanks for the reviews and adding me to alerts, fave.

XX.


	6. Quidditch

Severus yawned, leaned on one elbow and drummed his fingers against the wooden support beam. He shared very little excitement with the crowd around him. Quidditch was just not a good sport in his mind. You have 14 people sitting on flying planks of wood chasing balls. What is there to like about that? The bits he enjoyed were the accidents, blood, broken bones and nasty bruises.

_Will this ever begin so as it can end; maybe I can finish that bloody essay then. Damn, Lucius and his pleading eyes. I give in to easily. I hope he gets hurt._

He looked at his pocket watch for the third time, still 12:30, and the players were only flying around the stadium getting ready. He could see Lucius expertly rounding the tall pillars on his comet 360, the fastest broom on the pitch. _Show off._ Severus sighed and leaned back into the legs of Avery, who sat behind him. Mostly the houses had their own separate areas but it was the first match of the season and people were scattered everywhere.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Make way. My apologies, Anita."

Severus froze. _Please, Merlin no._ He craned his head around Narcissa's to get a better look of the stairs leading down to the pitch. _Oh no._ Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were fighting their way through a group of 7th year Slytherins, looking for seats. Remus, leading the way, apologised to those who's feet they stood on, whilst Peter shrunk behind him at the sight of the 7th years. Severus sank into his seat, praying to himself that they wouldn't come over here. Well it was obvious they would, there were only two spare seats next to him, but praying usually worked.

"Severus!" Remus sighed, pulling Peter over the benches "Mind if we sit here? Every other pillar is full."

"It's a free country" he commented dryly, squeezing up against Narcissa.

They thanked him and took the seats. Peter waved over the side at James, who was searching the crowd for them. He beamed and pulled up. His expression fell when he noticed the company his two friends had taken.

"Everything alright Remus?" he asked, eyeing Snape with disgust.

"Everything is perfect, James, thank you" he replied blocking James' gaze with his own head. "Every other stand was full, so Severus and his friends kindly allowed us to sit here."

Avery leaned forward and roughly pulled at the bristles of James' broom. "Your fat head is blocking the talented players, Potter. Move!"

"You bloody prat!" James yelled. He swung one leg over the stand in an attempt to hoist himself onto Avery, ready to blow his ears from his head. Avery stood up and signalled for James to "come and take his best shot".

"James stop it!" Remus and Peter yelled, trying to push him back onto the broom "Get back on your broom"

A few hands reached towards the three Gryffindors and proceeded to pull Remus and Peter away. They toppled back, Remus landing on Severus knees, causing him to slam against Narcissa and Peter bouncing off the wooden floor. The stand erupted into loud cheers as James threw himself at Avery. The rest of stadium cheered all around them, the players flying up to get a good look and Madam Hooch blowing her whistle wildly.

Severus watched the fight, not seeming to notice the sudden appearance of Remus Lupin in his lap. It seemed that Remus was also oblivious to the presence of Severus. Before them, James and Avery were sliding down the lined benches, throwing their fists madly in all directions. A sleek crack signalled a broken nose and a loud "OMPH!" gave reason to believe someone would not be having kids. James pulled at Avery's hair and rolled on top of him. Avery yelled and wrapped his hands around James' neck.

"Get off me!" Severus suddenly yelled when he realised that Remus was perched in his lap. He shoved him onto Peter, diving into the fight.

Severus caught Avery by the hair, dragging him away from James and sat him on the bench. He pushed James away towards Remus.

"Go on, Leave" he commanded, "You've done enough to lose the match"

That little realisation suddenly hit James like an atomic bomb. They were going to pull him from the match.

"Greasy gits!" he hissed sliding back onto his broom.

_

* * *

_

_Lupin_

_Meet me in the library at 10:30 Sunday night. You will be needing your potions kit for practical work._

_S. Snape_

Remus grinned and tucked the letter underneath his pillow. Severus wasn't mad at him because of the Quidditch match incident. They were going to study again. A warm, fluttering feeling filled Remus chest and he grinned goofily up at the ceiling.

* * *

_I know it is short. I'm sorry. My mind is in overdrive at the moment._

_I have this story begging to be finished, I'm in the beginnings of a sequel to another story and I have another story begging to be witten._

_-groans-_

_lol. Well thank you guys for your reviews!_

_I think I might have Severus spend christmas with Remus...but with a twist...or somthing.I unno yet._


	7. Mistaken: Lust or Love?

Daddies Little Prisoner

* * *

Remus strolled through the shadowy corridors of Hogwarts. The moon flooded through the stained glass windows leaving overcast silhouettes on the walls. It was a weekend so he had left his Hogwarts robes behind. Instead, he dressed himself in a brown pair of trousers, sneakers and a dark blue jumper. He was beginning to regret not bringing a cloak. The Hogwarts halls were breezy and he could feel goose bumps erupting across his arms. His brown book bag was slung across one shoulder and behind him, his cauldron floated gracefully through the halls. In the distance, he could hear Peeves moving suites of armour around, probably waiting to drop them on the prefects.

Remus swiftly slid onto a staircase before it had the chance to move away from him. He remembered the last time a staircase moved on him. It was his first year at Hogwarts and he was on his way to Potions, the third floor staircase decided that it was going to move and stay as it was while Remus was on it. The result: Remus missed his very first potions class, lost 25 points and made his first encounter with Peeves an unforgettable one. Ever since that day Remus had learned to avoid Peeves when his friends did not accompany him, and he had always been weary of Professor Slughorn anyway.

The stairs came to a halt outside the Fourth Floor corridor and Remus slipped off, silently muttering a thank you to the staircase. He trekked down the long passageway smiling at certain portraits and wishing them a good night. When he came to the library, he slipped through the large doors and glanced around. It was completely empty. In the corner of the room, Remus noted that a lamp had been lit and a book bag placed on the table. Using his logic, he decided that this was where they were to be seated. He slipped into the empty seat and glanced around. The library was a creepy place when it was dark.

"Lupin"

He jumped from his seat, knocking both book bags onto the floor. He sighed when he saw Severus emerging from behind a bookshelf.

"You scared me" he sighed.

"I have been known to do that to a lot of people," Severus told him in a deep drawl, "Did you bring your cauldron?"

"Yep and my books, just in case"

Severus grunted and returned to the table stepping right over the book bags scattered across the floor. He positioned four jars in front of Remus and a bottle of fire whisky. Remus raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He was never one for drinking but he was not going to question Severus. He continued to watch in silence as Severus assembled a tri pod stand, a cauldron, and his own ingredients kit and sorted three stirring rods according to size._ Maybe a case of OCD, _Remus thought.

"OK, Lupin" he finally said when he had finished "Tell me what potion we are going to make tonight"

"Erm," Remus looked at the ingredients; a jar of lemon leaves that looked old and crusty, a jar of powdery stuff that smelled strong, a jar of Lavender Oil that made him smile, a jar of what he presumed was water and then the bottle of alcohol. _OK, what can you make with those? Well you can make tea from the lemon leaves and get drunk on the whiskey._

"I don't know," he mumbled staring at a very interesting looking mark on the table.

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

"Tonight we will be making a potion you should have studied before you came back to school," Severus told him, "Open your book on page 427. The instructions are there."

Remus did as he was told; thinking to himself that Severus would probably, some day be a teacher. He glanced at the page, and then glanced at the ingredients. There were nine ingredients listed in the potions book and Severus only had four…and the whiskey.

"But there are more ingredients written in the book" he mused, scratching the back of his head and wrinkling his nose.

Severus grinned. "That is because the person who wrote this book was completely rubbish at potions, where as I am not. The alcohol will substitute for the other four ingredients."

"Oh" Remus said stupidly. " So we are making the Faam-ul-er In-vite-us potion," he continued.

"No, we are making the **Famuler Invitus** Potion" Severus growled, "You should have looked over it before you came back, it will probably be on the OWLs."

Remus blushed. Because of his hatred of potions, he rarely studied it over the holidays. He felt a bit stupid seeing as he couldn't even pronounce the potion title correctly. How on earth was he going to brew it?

"Here, this is for you" Severus said. He slid something across the table to Remus.

It was a medium sized, black leather bound notebook with a silver buckle connected across the middle to keep it shut. Remus touched the smooth leather, tracing the patterns. He bit his lip and looked up.

"I noticed that you didn't have one like the other students did." Severus told him shrugging "You'll need one of these to keep your notes in order for the exams."

Remus could feel himself blushing. It was true that he didn't have a proper potions notebook like the other students. His family wasn't the least bit well off so he had to make do with sheets of parchment.

He smiled up at Severus.

"Thank you, but h-how much?" he stuttered. These leather books were expensive.

Severus shrugged and stood up. "Doesn't matter," he said, "Now come one, potions time. I don't want to hear another word about the notebook"

Remus nodded, afraid to say anything in case Severus got annoyed and took the book back. He carefully laid it to one said and came around to the cauldron. Severus carefully ignited a little blue flame that hovered, beneath the cauldron.

"OK, this potion will more then likely be on the OWLs, no matter what Slughorn says now" Severus said to him, "It won't be a liquid, but a powder. The term **'Famuler Invitus'** is Latin for 'Unwilling Servant'. So can you guess what this potion will do?"

Remus shuffled "It will make whoever comes into contact with the potion, a servant?" he asked, "Like, they will be under the control of whoever gives them the potion."

"Exactly! Now it is a simple yet affective brew. Now to be mistreated, Lupin." Severus glanced at Remus suspiciously, making him shift uncomfortably. "Now the first ingredient is spring water from a common magical wood. You add exactly a pint of it, otherwise the cloves will cancel out the affect."

Remus nodded, picked up the jar of spring water and poured it into the cauldron. It hissed and steam spiralled from within. The smell of burning pewter immediately disappeared.

"Next, you need to chop the dried Lemon leaves, while allowing the water to simmer for 5 minutes" Severus continued, passing the jar of crusty looking leaves to Remus.

"How many leaves?" Remus asked him, opening the jar and sniffing the citric scent. He loved Lemon, especially lemon sponge cake with thick icing and strawberries.

"Well you need two grams of leaves," he was told, "so just chop them until you have the two grams"

Remus nodded and gently placed two delicate leaves onto a chopping bored in front of him. He took the blade and brought it down onto the leaves.

"Stop, stop!" cried Severus.

Remus dropped the knife and held his hands up, "What? What?"

"You need to chop it carefully; they are delicate enough as it is. You don't want to go breaking them" Severus said, "Like this."

He took the leaves from Remus and split the crusty leaves into equal strips. "Now you try it"

Remus took back the blade and stripped another leave down the middle, and then split the two separate halves. He proudly grinned and picked them up to observe his handy work, only to have the leaves disintegrate in his hands. Beside him, Severus chuckled deeply. Remus glared at him and folded his arms, cursing the bloody lemon leaves. He wasn't exactly sure if he liked lemon anymore.

"I'll help you," Severus said handing him another leaf. Remus grudgingly took it. What had he done wrong?

Severus stood behind him and grasped his wrist. Remus squeaked a little.

"You ok?" Severus asked him.

"Yeah" he gulped nodding his head. Judging from how Severus was standing, Remus could determine that his own head just reached Severus' shoulders, making the other boy at least a head taller then him. He had a firm, but gentle grip. His shoulders were broad, yet his body was slender. _Odd combination._

"Like this, see" Severus was telling him. He looked down as his hand was guided. The blade carefully skinned across the leaves, avoiding the central root. _So that was my mistake. _Severus continued to help Remus chop two more leaves and then let him chop the last one himself. He beamed when it turned out exactly like the rest.

"Now what?" he asked, feeling confident.

"Now you crush two of them with your hands and just sprinkle it into the water, and stir it"

Remus nodded and rubbed the leaves together in his hand, crushing them to a fine dust and dropping it into the pot. The air was immediately filled with a sweet lemon smell. Remus' mouth watered as he thought of the lemon pie the house elves had promised would be on the menu tomorrow. Before he completely lost his train of thoughts, he stirred the lemon-scented water.

"Now, add two drops of Lavender" Severus told him, "and stir it twice, counter clock wise, but with a different stirring rod. You don't want to go adding undiluted lemon to lavender, especially when you're going to add cloves….trust me"

Remus did as instructed and noted how the potion turned a deep shade of lilac.

"Now add the remaining lemon leaves, and stir clockwise once with a new stirring rod." was the next instruction. The potion turned a ruby colour and began to smell like old socks. Remus recoiled while Severus made a face.

"What now?" he asked through his jumper that he had brought up over his nose.

"Now we leave it for 15 minutes to mix properly." Severus told him, in a rather pained voice.

Remus followed Severus to the open window and looked out over the grounds. He grinned. In the distance, beneath a large oak three he could make out the shapes of a large black dog and a silver white stag. James and Sirius, of course they would feel the need to stand outside the library windows. Remus had warned them that if he caught their scent within the library that he would land the both of them in detention for a month. Peter was probably stored away inside the mass of dog fur Sirius owned. Remus loved his friends, even if they were content on making a fool of the person he loved at the moment.

Beside him, he could see Severus staring out over the lake. His face was etched with a look that Remus couldn't decipher. It was as if he was reliving a painful moment. A very painful moment by the way his lip curled and he bared his teeth. The shoulder length black hair was ties back from his face with a dark green ribbon, and it was only now Remus focused on the clothes he was wearing. A black jeans, battered, worn out converse shoes and a dark blue shirt. He could see a belt that looked to big poking out from beneath the shirts flaps. The top button was open and the collar lay flat and ruffled looking. He noticed that the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up slightly, Remus glanced at his wrist. No dark mark presented itself.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Severus said indicating towards the lake.

The moon shone directly above it cascading a silver, glowing half moon onto the dim water. Remus nodded in agreement.

"It is, yes. I learned to swim there," he told him.

"Really? With the octopus and all?"

Remus chuckled and edged a bit closer to Severus in order to get a closer look at the lake "If you go over to that area there" he said, pointing to an area with some rocks around it "It's safe over there."

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time I want to freeze my ass off in the lake, thank you"

Remus sighed and sat against the stone ledge. The potion was gently simmering away on the table, the smell beginning to fade with each passing minute. He repositioned himself and his arm brushed against Severus'. His insides fluttered and he smiled up at the much taller boy. Severus nodded back at him. Remus suddenly got that overwhelming feeling that made him feel like life was not worth living without having his desires. He wanted to kiss Severus, to wrap his hands tenderly around the boy's neck and embrace the warm feeling of love. He wanted to unlock the key to Severus Snape's heart and be welcomed with open arms.

He suddenly leaned up on the tips of his toes and pressed his lips against Severus' own lips. They felt soft against his own. After a moment of shock, Severus began to work his lips against Remus'. Like all first kisses, it was awkward and confusing. There hands remained at their sides, each one afraid to make a wrong move that would end in disaster. It was Severus who broke the kiss, staring down at Remus. His face was a mixture of confusion and desire.

"Wha- I-" Remus tried to say, but words were a foreign language in this scene. He didn't know whether to apologise profusely and run away, or lean in for another kiss.

Severus soon answered is question by leaning down to meet Remus' lips once more. His arm snaked around the smaller boy's waist pulling him close. Remus wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and welcomed the kiss whole-heartedly. Severus tongue traced Remus' bottom lip, begging for entrance. He was granted the entrance and greeted by the moist feeling of Remus Lupin. The kiss was lust filled yet affectionate.

The broke apart to the strong smell of heated lemon. For a moment they remained in each others arms avoiding eye contact.

"I think we should add the cloves and alcohol now" Severus whispered roughly.

Remus agreed and did as Severus instructed him. He mixed a pound of crushed cloves with half a litre of alcohol and stirred it 17 times into the potion. The brew turned a shade of bright blue and became hard and lumpy. It smelled strongly of the Hogs Head after hours. Severus told Remus that the potion was to be left for 4 hours to harden and allow the water to condense, it would turn into a royal blue powder. They packed up quietly, Severus taking the potion in his care. Together they walked from the library in silence and out onto the grand staircase. They both stopped awkwardly.

"Well I, I guess this is good night" Severus said first, staring at a portrait of some old lady in her night ware. The portrait glared at him and covered herself up.

"Yeah, it is…_I guess_" Remus replied.

Severus shifted the cauldron in one hand and adjusted his book bag. It was either lust or stupidity that made Severus lean down for a good night kiss, but either way he didn't really care. Remus grinned when they broke apart.

"Good night" Severus whispered, expertly stepping onto a staircase that was sneakily trying to move away from him.

Remus gently felt his bruised lips, a huge grin plastered across his face. He couldn't help but giggle to himself even though the sound possibly vibrated against the walls and echoed. But he didn't care. Severus Snape had kissed him. _Him, Remus Lupin!_ That long feeling of frustration had been lifted. He leaned over the stone banister hoping to catch just one more glimpse of Severus. And there he was, descending the last few steps of the grand staircase. Remus held back another giggle. Severus then looked up through the stairs and gave him a salute before slipping through the door that led to the entrance hall.

Remus ran all the way up to the seventh floor. He dashed through the portrait of the fat lady ignoring her mutters of "If I could run that fast I wouldn't be sitting here all day". She was having a bit of an identity crisis. And he leaped onto a soft cushiony chair next to the fire.

"Everything all right Remus?" asked Lily. She was leaning over a copy of witch weekly.

"Yes, everything is bloody brilliant" he smirked swinging his legs over the arm rest.

_

* * *

_

_Oh my shit. Oh my shit. Oh my shit. Oh my shiiittt. What have you done? Oh I know, you have bloody well kissed him! I hope your bleedin happy now, you dolt,_ Severus' mind yelled at him when he had returned to the safety of his room.

He worryingly paced up and down the 5th year boys dormitory. Every so often feeling his lips that still tasted of chocolate, and whimpering slightly. What was he going to do now?

_Ha, ha, _His mind mocked _curse your bloody well way out of that one._

He could almost get a mental picture of his mind walking away and slamming a door in his face, leaving him to deal with the problem by himself.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Avery sitting up and dropping numerous coloured wrappers to the floor. He was once again eating his way through a box of chocolate frogs.

"Nothing" Severus muttered, "Nothing at all."

He Didn't want to inform his friends that he had kissed a Gryffindor. A rival. An enemy. And he certainly did not want to tell them that he enjoyed it and bloody well wanted to do it again. But then that sinking feeling of disgust washed over him. He could remember his father kissing him and touching him. The things he used to say. Severus stomach churned and he felt like vomiting all over the floor.

His own mind mentally kicked him good and hard up the backside.

* * *

_Likey? No likey? You choose. I will thank you anyway._

_I was bored so I typed it up rather fast. Hope you enjoy it anyway!_

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, the adding to alerts, fave story/author._

_Thank you!_

_ValidHacker_

_(Remus Pwnz)_

_xx_


	8. He looked hopeful

* * *

Severus hurtled up the grand staircase taking the steps two at a time. His robe billowed recklessly behind him and his shirt hung out over his pants. He was ten minutes late for transfiguration class and so far, luck was not on his side. From the minute he had stumbled out through the Slytherin common room bad luck had sat firmly on his shoulders. He had tied his shirt the wrong way when he was rushing through the dungeons, his tie had slipped from his hands twice in the entrance hall, his book bag was swinging against his knees and his right shoelace was threatening to trip him.

As if looking like a common mudblood wasn't bad enough, he was now going to have to suffer the accusing glares of McGonagall all morning. He had spent most of the previous night trashing about in his sleep. Horrible memories of his father plagued his dreams that night, hitching a ride on passing dream clouds.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I'll be sitting beside you in case you wake up" Tobias said to the small dark haired boy "I promise not to let the nurse in again. See, I'm even going to lock the door"_

_ENDFLASHBACK_

Severus darted down the transfiguration corridor, cursing those memories back into the safe box he had placed them all, and crashed in through the door.

"Sorry I'm late" he gasped, "Over slept"

"Mister Snape" McGonagall said firmly "So beneficial of you to join your class for lesson. Maybe next time you should park yourself outside this room for the night if you are going to be late the next morning. Five points from Slytherin"

"Yeah but if I do that you'll just snag me for being out after curfew, prefect or not" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Professor, nothing" he grinned over the sniggers from the Slytherins.

Severus squeezed into the back row alongside Lucius. Today they were transfiguring white mice into goblets. He closed his eyes and pictured a silver goblet in his mind, etched with cultivated writings and tiny green gems glinting around the rim. Silver light glowed from the tip of his wand and the white mouse on his desk shuddered to a halt. It began to change in shape and size. The once white fur was now silver; the paws were beginning to disappear-

_FLASHBACK_

_He couldn't stop the tears coming to his eyes, no matter how threatened or scared he was feeling. The tightening in his throat increased and his breathing was racked with sobs. A crisp crack to the face made him freeze. He huddled further into the gap between the dresser and the wall. A large, black shadow descended upon his tiny frame. It swallowed him into the darkness._

_ENDFLASHBACK_

Severus' eyes flew open. He looked around him. Everyone else was concentrating on his or her white mouse. A few students had transfigured theirs already and were now working on the reversing spell. He shook his head and closed his eyes again. He could visualise the magnificent goblet in his mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_The park was buzzing with excitement. Young children kicked footballs, played tag, fought for the swing set, pushed each other down the slide, built sand forts in the sand boxes. The raven-haired boy sat on the rickety bench with his father._

_"Can I go play on the swing set dad?" he asked the taller man._

_"No, stay where you are until your mother gets back from the shops" was the response._

_"But it's just over there. You can still see me. Daddy, please. I want to go on the big red slide. You can help me up to the top as mummy does. Or you can push me really high on the swings."_

_"SEVERUS! Shut up, you are giving me a headache. What could you possibly see in sitting on one of those bits of wood and moving back and forth!? It's for babies and you are 8 years old, boy."_

_"But dad, maybe I could try the big slide again cause last time I fell and-"_

_He was silenced with a sharp rap to the wrist. Clutching his red hand, young Severus hung his head low._

_"Now listen here brat," his father hissed, dangerously catching a clump of his hair in his hand "If it's a bruise you're looking for, I can give you one without sticking you on a stupid piece of red plastic."_

_"Yes father" the child whispered._

_He continued to watch as the other children were helped onto the muggle toys._

_ENDFLASHBACK_

Severus growled to himself and sharply brought his wand down onto the head of the mouse. It automatically changed into the impressive goblet.

"Damn you Lupin" he whispered to the goblet.

He looked across the room towards the Gryffindors side. Remus was seated in front of a rather dull looking goblet with red rubies. There was no fancy writing on it, no twirling handles or gold inscriptions. He did however seem rather proud of what he had. A broad smile showed beneath the strands of hair that clumped in front of his eyes. Remus suddenly looked up and his eyes met with Severus'. A sly smile crept across his face.

Severus felt like melting on the chair. He wasn't exactly sure why, but every time he lay eyes on Remus Lupin his heart did a funny little pirouette. Maybe it was Remus' lovable personality. The boy was a saint with a halo. On the other hand, maybe his soft, amber eyes that could melt the heart of the coldest Slytherin. Perhaps it was his love of books and respect for others that caught Severus Snape's attention. Well what ever it was, it made Severus feel different. He felt tingly and warm. However, it was when Severus felt this way that those memories came back. Those memories of his father that plagued his mind. Harsh words, violent beatings and the utmost betrayal.

Severus had had a dream last night: about his kiss with Remus. The gentle touch of Remus turned to blue bruises on his arms. His supple lips became forceful. His gentle hands battered and bloodied his pale skin. His tranquil, kind voice turned to a cold, mocking laugh. He couldn't do this. He couldn't fall in love. Not even with Remus Lupin…

* * *

Remus stretched with pleasure, enjoying the cool breeze of the leaves against his skin. He was sitting between the rooks of a large tree beside the lake. Sirius and James were parading in front of passing girls, hoping to catch a quick escort to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. James was naturally keeping and eye out for a certain red haired girl, while Sirius flaunted himself in front of everyone; Male and Female.

"You sure that your not a poof, Pads?" James laughed craning his neck above some passing girls, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lily Evans.

Remus flinched. He hated that word, Poof. It was degrading and a tad bit homophobic in his mind. However, he knew James was only messing around. They would never think discreditable thoughts about him. From day one, Remus had been very clear about his sexuality with them. He had sat the three of them down one night in the common room and explained everything. As friends do, they accepted him. Lycanthropy, sexuality and bookworm. The whole baggage.

"No, I'm not a poofter, Jimmy" Sirius said, winking at Amelia Thorn, "Just showing the other guys around here who's boss."

"And you need to that by handing yourself over to them?" James laughed, plonking himself next to Remus.

"No" Sirius scoffed turning around to them and placing his hands on his hips "I show them my incredible manly muscles and they naturally back off and retreat to their scrawny lairs. Besides, Remy is the poofter in this group. While I am the sexy, talented one"

"Thank you for that title, Sirius" Remus said.

"And what am I?" asked James.

"You're the big headed one," Sirius grinned, "Avery said so. And Peter is the trustworthy little scavenger "

James glared at Sirius and threw a twig at him. He was still upset about being pulled from the Quidditch match. A large black dog padded towards Remus and flopped onto his laps.

"Oh Sirius" he whined pushing at the dog.

Sirius pressed his nose against Remus' neck and pawed at his shoulder. Remus sighed, knowing he had lost the battle, and scratched behind Sirius' ears. Sirius allowed his tongue to dangle from his mouth and long, stringy bits of saliva fell as he panted. His tail thudded happily against the grass and he arched his head back into Remus.

"I bet you're enjoying that sensation," James giggled poking Remus on the head.

"Ow, James stop poking my head you know I hate that" Remus scolded "Is it that obvious though, that I am enjoying the lustful sensation of Sirius vibrating against my upper legs?"

James and Peter fell about howling with laughter as Sirius barked and beat his tail against Remus' face. He quickly transformed and leaned into Remus.

"Remus, I never knew you could be so good with words," he purred, running a hand along the werewolves shoulder "You kinky little hinkypunk you"

The laughter increased between them.

"Well you don't really suspect that I spend all my time looking at educational books do you?" Remus asked grinning.

"Oh Remus, you sneaky little devil" James mocked him in an upper class gay voice "Hiding porno mags behind school books."

"Naughty, Naughty" Sirius giggled waving a finger in the air.

The fell onto each other clutching their sides. They groaned when they heard the school bell ring through out the grounds. Gathering themselves together, they pulled each other up from the floor and made their way to charms class. The sun belted onto the grounds and Sirius suggested they skip the last few classes and wonder through the forest. Remus quickly changed his mind, complaining about how important this years classes were. They don't want to go failing their owls.

"But Moony" Peter whinged "We have you to copy from"

"No you don't" Remus told him "I have a prefect meeting tonight so I won't here to tell you off for not doing your work. Therefore, you shant be copying from me nor shall _you_ be stealing my work James, while Sirius distracts me with chocolate."

"Praise the lord!" Sirius yelled towards the sky, stretching his hands out and making an unhinged looking happy face.

"Oh come on" Remus chuckled dragging them through the doors.

* * *

Severus sat in the back row of his charms classroom beside Narcissa. As prefects, it was expected of them to attend a training course. Here they would understand how to deal with situations that go bad, when to deduct points and hand out detentions, and when not to misuse their authority. Severus had sweepingly lost all interest when he was warned about not deducting house points for no reason.

So for the passed 40 minutes he had been gaping at the stonewall daydreaming about Remus Lupin. The wolf had been playing on his mind all day. He tried his best to bolt out the sexual thoughts that sent his imagination on a whirlwind, but they appealed to him and since he was a walking hormone, he preferred to entertain them. Altogether, he had imagined Remus in the shower, on all fours, on his back, on his stomach and doing a tricky little number on one leg.

Severus had a perfect view of Lupin from where he was sitting. Alongside Lily Evans, he looked as magnificent in the shimmering candles as he did covered in sweat. He was sitting up right in his chair, frantically scribbling notes onto a sheet of parchment. Severus noted that the leather bound book he had given him was securely kept in his book bag.

"Severus!" Narcissa hissed elbowing him sharply into the ribs.

He nudged her back with force "What!?"

"Up here, Mister Snape" Dumbledore smiled.

Severus looked towards the front of the class where Dumbledore was seated in front of a large whiteboared, beside him sat McGonagall. He grinned sheepishly at her.

"Er, yes sir?" he asked.

"I was just saying, Severus, that if a first year student was to be found placing joke items such as dung bombs in a classroom, what would you do to discipline them?" Dumbledore repeated.

"Hang them by their ankles in the dungeons and surround _them_ with dung bombs?" he suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

The other prefects snickered and Severus glanced towards Remus. He was turned around smiling at him. Severus quickly looked away.

"Very imaginative, Mr Snape" Dumbledore smiled "But no. This class will be continued tomorrow evening. Now off you go to bed."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and paraded from her seat, "You couldn't just pay attention could you?" she spat at him, catching him by the arm and dragging him from the classroom "Not for just 10 minutes."

"No, I couldn't" he told her proudly "And you know very well that my ankle chain suggestion was a good idea."

"Oh yea, if you want to get expelled and shunned."

"I'll find a way back in. I'll dig a tunnel"

"Severus!" he heard someone call.

He turned around. Remus Lupin was running up the corridor towards him. He shuddered. _Not in front of her. Please, no!_

"Go on back to the common room, Cissa" he told her, waving a hand towards the grand staircase "I'll follow on."

She narrowed her eyes at Lupin and elegantly sidled down the stairs. Severus leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

"What?" he asked, a bit more aggressively then he would have liked.

"Er- well, I don't really know. I was just, you know…" Remus shrugged, again shuffling his feet.

Severus scowled at the floor. Lupin's obsession with feet shuffling was a bit annoying now that he thought about it. It gave off the impression that he was continuously scared. Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that all?" he asked tonelessly.

"Well, maybe you could come to the first Hogsmeade trip with me?" Remus said, looking hopefully at him.

"No"

"Oh..ok. Erm, well that's just what I wanted to say" he mumbled. His cheeks were a brilliant shade of red and he felt utterly sick.

Severus turned to leave him standing in the corridor, when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Is it because of last night?" Remus asked quietly keeping his eyes averted to the floor.

"What are you talking about Lupin?" Severus spat "What about last night? You kissed me and that was it!"

"But you kissed me back, Severus. And when we were on the stairs you kiss-"

"Shut up, Lupin!" Snape yelled pulling his arm away. His fingers were itching to grab his wand and do something. Anything to stop the feelings he had for Remus, "Now listen here you mutt, what happened last night was a disgusting vile act on your part. You kissed me! So don't you dare say that I started this whole charade. You filthy half breed! Keep away from me!"

With that he took his leave stomping down the corridor and out onto the grand staircase. A horrible sensation over took him. His eye sight was beginning to blur and he viciously whipped away what was going to become an emotional fest.

Remus slowly ambled out onto the grand staircase. He looked over the banister and saw Severus whipping something away with his sleeve. His heart felt as though it were being shredded into a million peaces and trampled on. He was convinced that Severus had meant that kiss. It felt right. So perfect.

"You used me" he whispered to the stairs.

* * *

_There she blows! Man the decks! Avast ye sea duckies...Hey guys, whats shakin?_

_Chappie Eightie ist uppie. _

_Going off now to work on the next chapter to "this man has been forgiven." I just realised that I made a terrible mistake! Bloody awful! _

_Hope you enjoy. Nice one for the reviews, adds and what not and for just reading it and being there._

_ValidHacker_

_(Remus Pwnz)_


	9. Gloping

_I am sooo sorry it took ages to update. My computer screen died on me! The whole thing just blanked so I had to go out and buy a new one. -- Tragic!_

_This chapter is horrible because I rushed it to get something up fast. I'll work harder on the next chappie. Thank you for reading!!!! Reviewing!!!!! All the adds!!!!!!!(which are more then the reviews I have)_

* * *

Two weeks had slowly ambled by since that day in the corridor. Both boys grieved in their own time, thinking about what could have been.

Remus, although on the outside appeared to be doing ok, was slowly decaying inside. Random thoughts of happiness and unity between him and Severus refused to leave his mind. He could very well conjure up a clear image of him sitting by the lake, resting his head against the taller boys shoulder and just talking. They were discussing the art of potions because Remus was still useless at them. But it is never good to dwell on dreams, Remus knew that. But is it ok to remain dreaming without hope? That was the question that kept his Severus Snape thoughts at large.

Although it hurt to have been shunned in such a manner, Remus couldn't help but allow his love for Severus to overthrow his anger. One minute he was allowing his inner wolf to ravage and unleash it's anger, the next minute he was lying disorientated on his bed, clutching a pillow and willing himself not to cry. His initial thoughts were to run, ranting and raving into the dungeons, demand he be showed the entrance to the Slytherin rooms and from there he would secure Severus in a vast embrace. Three times he had come very close to throwing himself at Severus in the halls when they passed each other. Yet, three times he had been to scared to come anywhere near Severus' friends.

"Remus Lupin!," Sirius demanded from the doorway, "I demand you tell me this minute why you are gazing into oblivion."

"It's nothing, Sirius. I'm just thinking about the exams" Remus lied.

He twirled around on his bed to face the handsome boy before him. Sirius was standing, arms folded, eyes fixated on Remus' and a queer grin on his face. He strode across the room and sunk into the mattress of his own bed., still examining Remus. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?," Remus asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He never liked when people stared him down. It felt as though they were examining him for his scars and flaws.

"Your in love" Sirius stated proudly. He unfolded his arms and folded a strand of hair behind his ear.

Remus blushed, "I am not in love" he denied looking away. He was a horrible liar and knew that if Sirius continued to look him in the eyes he would soon cave in.

"Poppycock!," Sirius scoffed, "You, Remus Lupin, are head over heels in love and don't you dare try and deny it."

"Sirius, I'm worried about the exams, that's all. How can you accuse that of being in love?"

Sirius lay back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head and turning to look at Remus. He cleared his throat. "I have been monitoring your behaviour these past few days," he began, ignoring the eye roll Remus targeted at him, "You have become flustered during certain classes, especially Potions."

"I am the worst potions student this school has seen" Remus reminded him.

"Don't knock your hot flushes off as a source of stupidity, Remy," Sirius said wagging a finger at him, "I have also come to notice that you are transfixed on the image of someone during dinner."

Remus scoffed and turned his back on Sirius. He knew he was going to get busted and thought it best to conceal his overly red face and embarrassed body language.

"You are also _moping _around the dorm more then usual, Remus!" Sirius continued loudly. Remus could hear him get up from the bed and tap his foot against the floor in an annoyed fashion, "I demand the respect I deserve, Remus Lupin, tell me who it is."

"I'm not in love!" Remus objected, "Stop _intruding_ Padfoot."

"Oh, it's intruding now is it? Hmm, you are hiding something, Moons."

Remus sighed and rolled over. He was greeted with the pleasure of having a long, wet, dog smelling tongue rolled along his face. He closed his eyes and laughed. Sirius, in dog form, barked and wagged his tale. He proceeded to leap onto the bed and transformed.

"Tell me what's wrong, Moony" he pleaded, "I can help."

"We'll talk later" Remus promised him, "But for now, I'm hungry and I know you can't turn down the offerings of Hogwarts dinner."

Sirius barked a laugh, "Your right. We'll talk later so"

"Promise."

* * *

Severus tried in vain to swallow his beef stew, but the sudden entrance of Remus Lupin forced his throat to tighten. The mouth watering beef glared mockingly up at him from his plate.

Severus Snape was a highly masculine person. He prided himself on his strength in emotional control. Ever since that day in the corridor he had mourned his loss in private, and refused to let others see him suffer.

His only thoughts were of pure hatred. But not towards Remus, towards himself. He wanted Remus. He wanted to be with him, and try to have a relationship. Severus knew that if he acted fast he could salvage what was left of the respect Remus held for him. The only problem was, could he muster the courage to ask him to Hogsmeade? He doubted it. Love wasn't something that came easy for Severus. Not after years of abuse.

"Severus!" called Lucius, clanking a spoon against his plate.

Severus looked over at him, "Is there something I can help you with, Malfoy?" he snapped, pulling away his plate.

"Oh, hormonal today, are we?"

Severus rolled his eyes. He poked at the meat chunks and then pushed them away. They looked like blobs of fat: cold and stringy. Like the bits that get stuck between your teeth.

"Sev, what's wrong?" asked Lucius examining the pale boy before him. He didn't look at all well today.

"Oh, it's nothing," he responded "I'm just feeling a bit off. No worries."

"I think," Avery, announced a bit too loudly from down the table, "What Sevvie Kins needs, is a good-"

"Shut up Avery" Severus told him scowling.

"Hard, ole-fashioned-" he continued grinning madly.

"Avery!" Severus yelled gripping his fork tightly. His cheeks had gone a precise flush of pink.

"**Wank**!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

The few Slytherins in earshot laughed and wolf whistled, some random 7th year slapped Severus in the back as he sunk into his chair, trying to secure himself from the gazes. Severus groaned and bit his bottom lip, trying his best not to produce his wand and hex Avery into miniscule particles. He could feel the mocking looks from the other tables; probably Potter was his first thought. In addition, Remus. Poor, sweet innocent Remus. The innocent Remus who doesn't think those nasty things and who certainly doesn't shout them out in public. His eyes travelled towards the Gryffindor table and landed firmly on Remus. He was sullenly looking into his soup, surrounded by two morons who were having a spaghetti fight.

"Severus stop blushing and sit up straight" Lucius chuckled, "It's not as if you've never done it, I heard you the other night."

"Shut **UP** Lucius!" he yelled .

* * *


	10. It's a waste

** Hello felow people. How be you all? Here be chapter 10 of Daddies Little Prisoner. I hope you enjoy**** reading it as much as I love writing it.**

**Thank you for all your reviews and adds and what nots. THANK YOU!!!**

**(madness pwn)**

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

_Severus squeezed himself into the small space between his bed and the closet. The shadow of darkness concealed him from everything outside the small protective space. He drew his knees tightly up around his chin, burying his mass of raven hair in his arms. If he made himself as small as possible, Daddy wouldn't find him._

_He could hear his parents shouting down stairs. A cup smashed. The cupboard door slammed. Severus closed his eyes tightly and tried to block out the sounds. He thought about his potions, reciting the ingredients to occupy himself._

_"Slughorn, dried. Vanilla essence, double dose," he mumbled to himself._

_His 10-year-old mind enabled itself to connect with the world of Magic. For a while, he managed to recite four potions. After that, he couldn't remember whether it was a beozar or a Delia plant needed to make a simple sleeping drought, or did you need them at all? He rattled his brain trying to remember what his mother had said. From his hiding corner, Severus could see the leg of his baby bear poking out from beneath the bed. He had hidden it there for safekeeping. He reached out to retrieve it and held it close. The bear was a light brown with two dark glassy eyes. His grandmother had knitted a pair of red shorts and a blue shirt for the bear. Severus had named him, Dakota._

_It may have sounded strange to the average person, but Severus liked to talk to Dakota. He liked to tell him his problems and imagine what Dakota would say back, if he were real. When he was scared, he talked to Dakota._

_"I think I was bad again," Severus whispered to Dakota, "When I was playing football in the fields, Mommy yelled for me to come in to talk to Father. I could see she was crying because her eyes were puffy and red. Father was sitting at the table. He started yelling at me for not cleaning up his tool shed. I did try to clean it up, honestly. I just couldn't reach the top shelves and I was afraid in case I broke something. He hit me hard and said I was a nuisance and a waste of money. Then Mommy hit him and yelled at him to never again lay a hand on me. He just laughed at her and sent me to my room."_

_The shouting had stopped down stairs and the front door had slammed shut. Severus could hear the gravel on the pavement crunching as someone flattened the fresh stone. His father had left the house._

_He was safe for now._

**ENDFASHBACK**

The early morning sun blinded the path in front of Severus. He shielded his eyes from the light and glanced around the courtyard. There was no sign of Remus anywhere. Severus had checked the prefect's bathroom, the great hall, the library and the potions room. He had even ventured onto the seventh floor landing and hung around the portrait of the Fat Lady for a while. Her threats of summoning the headmaster under suspicion of breaking and entering quickly ran him off. So he was now scouring around the grounds.

Severus knew that Remus liked to go for early walks. He had seen him at it most mornings, aimlessly wondering along by the lake. However, today seemed different because Remus was nowhere in sight. Maybe he was still in the common room.

"And then I told her I was dying from dragon pox so I couldn't take her to Hogsmeade,"

Severus shuddered when he heard the voice. Sirius Black. The most arrogant and fat headed teenager Severus had ever seen, alongside Potter, that is. And here they were this morning, rounding the archway into the courtyard. All four of them were there. Potter clinging to Blacks shoulders while he explained his heroic tale of escaping a date with Chenelle Pritchard. Black lapping up the attention he was been given. Pettigrew, the miniscule third wheel to the group, awkwardly laughed in suite with his idols. In the back, trailing slowly behind them with his head concealed behind a potions book was Remus. He was in his own state of mind and oblivious to the words of his friends.

_Fucking wonderful! How am I supposed to talk to Remus by himself now?_

"Alright there Snivillus," James yelled over.

Severus ignored him and kept his eyes on Remus. He had lifted his gaze from the book and was staring over at him. His ebony eyes held a dim gleam that reflected in the sun.

"Never knew _you _wore Muggle clothes, Snape," commented Peter.

"Oh yeah, well spotted Pete," James cheered.

"Never knew death eaters in training were allowed wear Muggle clothes," Sirius jeered, "I always thought there was like a special costume you needed."

"Ask your family, Black," Severus grinned, removing his gaze from Remus, "I know you have an Uncle mixed up in that certain group. Ask him about the fancy dress they wear. Or better yet, ask Regulas."

Sirius turned a putrid white. His eyes bulged from his head as if he had just witnessed a mass murder.

"My brother is not a death eater you greasy git!" Sirius shouted, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Severus.

On any other occasion, Severus would have been fully responsive in the insulting department. By now, he would have normally used every curse he knew, and in return would have been hexed with every jinx they knew. However, there were certain unwritten boundaries that had developed since Severus had tutored Remus. Boundaries Severus was grateful for, the lack of competitiveness between Potter and himself was like taking a long overdue holiday.

"Now Black, you know very well that pointing your stick at me won't help your dysfunctional family," Severus chuckled, "Regulas is a big boy now, he doesn't need the blood traitor to protect him."

"Expelliarmus!"

A shot of red light vaulted from Sirius' wand and flew straight at Severus. In return for years of dodging spells, Severus had been granted the use of quick reflexes. Like a light his right arm shot out before him. The glow of light halted in mid air, fading slowly and silently out of sight.

"Yes, unlike some people, I do find the time to actually work on wandless magic and I guess it paid of," Severus gloated, smirking at they astounded faces of the four Gryffindors.

"Just goes to show how powerful Voldemorts side is getting," James sneered, "You would make a fine death eater, Snape. There's no doubt about it. Your everything that bastard needs to help him take over the world."

Severus shrugged. Petty insults were not going to stop him from speaking to Remus. He strolled forwards, his hand hovering near his wand that was stuck in the waist band of his Black jeans. Rolling his eyes at the three wands that were being pointed at him, he nodded at Remus.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, nodding towards the exit to the courtyard.

Remus lowered his book and nodded silently.

"What do you want with, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"None of your business," Severus muttered walking away.

"It's ok. Don't worry," Remus whispered, "He's an O.K guy."

He followed Severus towards the archway that led out of the courtyard.

_OK, why am I actually following him over here? He used me like a tissue. Told me it was an accident. He doesn't care. Why should I? Idiot! If he thinks he's getting away with this crap he has another thing coming._

"Look Remus, I know you probably hate me and everything, and I can't blame you really," Severus said to him, "I guess, I don't know, problems always occur when it comes to -"

Bloody hell Muggle clothing suits him a lot. I have never seen jeans look so snug against someone. The shirt brings out his eyes as well: black, like never ending tunnels of mystery. He's got a pretty ribbon in his hair like Malfoy, expect it suits Severus more. I wonder what he would look like with highlights.

"And I do regret what I said, you know? Can you forgive me for that?"

"Your kidding right?" Remus asked, cocking an eyebrow and adjusting the book he was holding. "You want me to forgive you, after what you said to me?"

Severus looked away. "Well, I was h-hoping that maybe we could t-try again," he stuttered.

"You know, Severus, when you first said that horrible stuff I did think that you would need time to adjust to the idea!" Remus yelled, "But then when you ignored me during lunch and classes I knew you weren't worth the trouble."

"I know. I understand why you feel that way," Severus mumbled looking down at his feet, "But I'm coming back to you looking for another chance. I want to try!"

"I don't care! You used me for a couple of seconds in heaven. Your nothing but a waste of _my _time."

Remus turned on his heel and marched off in the direction of the castle, leaving Severus to stare after him.

* * *

"Will you cheer up, Severus?" Lucius sighed, eyeing a lump of sugary jelly wands with disgust.

It was November, the first Hogsmeade trip was underway and students crowded around Honeydukes. A riveting sour wand floated past the sullen face of Severus. He was still feeling bad about not getting a second chance with Remus. It wasn't constant ache, more of a random ache that popped up now and again. It liked to make itself known whenever Severus was revising Potions or when the discussion of Hogsmeade came up, basically anything that reminded him of Remus. What annoyed him though, was that he was suffering whilst Remus had gotten over the whole drama. He had seen him out playing Quidditch with his friends and laughing at meals.

"Come on, Severus" said Avery dragging him towards the Sour balls, "I'll buy you a sour ball and you can buy me a few butterbeers. Sounds fair, doesn't it?"

* * *


	11. James Knows

_Hello all. I have a feeling this story will be coming to an end in about 5 or 6 chapters time. There will be no sequal. T'will end at the end._

_This is a Remus Chapter. _

_Lucius: -waves-_

_He is such a polite young man._

* * *

James Potter, handsome, elegant, great Quidditch player, tip toed across the room towards Remus Lupins bed. The young werewolf was curled up beneath the covers, clutching onto his pillow. His nose twitched when James came closer, making him smile. Even in his sleep, Remus' wolf senses were alert. He could easily determine who and what was around him.

"Remus," James whispered. He shook the small boy gently, snickering when Remus snorted. "Oi, Moony, rise and shine. Come on, get up."

Remus groaned and batted at him. He rolled over, flailing his arms about. Leaning on one elbow, he squinted at James through half closed eyes.

"What are you doing James?" he yawned, running a hand through his wild hair.

"I need to talk to you," James whispered, "Can I come in?"

Remus grunted, pulled the covers back and allowed his friend to nestle beside his thin body. Remus curled around his pillow, trying to block the image of a certain Slytherin from his mind. He had been having a dream about him. A rather vivid dream that involved more then just Snape's mouth. A certain object had begun to poke from between his legs, making him regret allowing James into the bed. He bit the corner of the pillow, closing his eyes and thinking about books. A big, heavy book with useless facts.

"Remus?" James whispered "Have you gone back to sleep?!"

"No," he squeaked.

"What are you doing?" demanded James, sitting up in the bed, trying to pear over Remus' body.

"Nothing, what do you want?"

James raised an eyebrow. "I want to talk about you being in love,"

Remus froze. His erection had suddenly disappeared; in its place, he felt a pang of unease. First Sirius, now James. Next thing you know, he'll have Peter down on top of him.

"I'm not in lo-" he tried to say, but was cut of by a loud scoff from James. "What are you scoffing at?"

"At you, Remus," James whispered accusingly. "I know you're in love and so does Sirius. Peter hasn't figured it out yet, but we all know why that is. Don't even _try _to deny it, Lupin! I've spent 2 years chasing Lily Evans, I know what love looks like. You're distracted, moody and I just know!"

Remus clamped a hand across his friends mouth. "You are rambling, James," he said, "I'm not in love. I'm just a bit bogged down with study,"

James let out a bark of mock laughter. "Remus Lupin does not get 'bogged down with study'. My arse! Who's the guy? Is it that Ravenclaw Flitwick paired you up with?"

Remus shook his head. "Not in love." he muttered, laying back down and frowning. _Damn you James and your interfering nature._

James rested his chin on Remus' shoulder and sighed. "Remus, why don't you want to tell me?" he asked.

"There's nothing to tell, James," Remus stressed, "I don't love anyone. I'm just - I don't know."

For a moment, they lay in silence. James, eyes closed, resting his head on Remus' shoulder. Remus, clutching onto his pillow and dreading the moment James will start accusing him of being in love with Severus. It's not that he isn't in love. It's just that he's afraid of Love. A four-letter word can do the world of damage when tampered with. Emotions can be rattled. Tempers unhinged. Dark secrets unleashed from the box of bad memories in which they were hidden.

_Maybe that's why Severus rejected me. Maybe he to, is afraid of love, for whatever reason. Maybe we are meant to be together, but we need to help each other through….Or maybe I'm just being a complete idiot and hoping my fantasy will become reality. He won't love me. Not after I pushed him away. I've lost my chance._

"That Ravenclaw does have a cute ass you know," James mumbled sleepily into Remus' shoulder.

"I don't love him," Remus chuckled, and then he paused. "But I do love someone."

James grinned proudly. "I knew it. Go on, tell me, who's the lucky guy?"

Remus shook his head and curled tighter into the blanket. He felt safe under there.

"You want me to guess?" James asked. Remus shrugged, a small smile playing across his lips. "OK, but you have to tell me what year he's in and a bit about him."

Remus rolled over and sighed. He looked up at James. "He's in our year. He's not Gryffindor. He's not Ravenclaw. He's tall, masculine and mysterious. He's perfect."

"Ewww, Remus, that is so corny!" James laughed.

"Well you wanted to know!"

"Ok, Ok," James said sitting up in the bed, "So he's either in Hufflepuff or Slytherin. I'm ruling out Slytherin because their all scum of the earth and I firmly believe most of them are transsexuals. Is it Jeremy Waters?"

Remus shook his head.

"Is it Alan D'Alene? He's really tall."

Remus shook his head.

James narrowed his eyes down at Remus; a large smile ran from his left ear to the right ear. "You love Kevin Biggs!" he accused, poking Remus in the chest. "Remus you naughty pirate! Biggs has a girlfriend, Remus. Are you going to try to win him over? I can help, you are so going on a date with him."

Remus snickered, trying to hold back a laugh. His cheeks were a pale red, but he was enjoying James' detective work.

"James," he laughed, "It is not Kevin Biggs."

James opened his mouth in mock horror. "But you were so perfect together," he whined, slapping Remus on the shoulder.

"We were perfect?" he questioned, "We've never even spoken."

"That because he's shy," James decided, "So who is it then? There the only tall guys in Hufflepuff. That Belomy lad is about 2 feet off the floor."

Remus shrugged, unease settling in once more. _Here it comes. He's going to realise that it's a -_

"Slytherin!" James bellowed.

Remus cringed. He was very sure that his face had gone the colour of snow.

"Remus?"

"Yes," he whispered, nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

"It's a Slytherin, isn't it?" James asked.

Remus nodded. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do or say. Would James run screaming for help? Would he lose his friendship? Lose everything.

"Look, James. I know how you feel about the Slytherins and all but if you just hear me out I can -"

James placed a hand over Remus' mouth and smiled into the darkness. "If you fancy Snape, that's your own business, Remus," he said, "It is not up to me who you fall in love with. I'm here to support, not criticise."

Remus wrapped an arm around James' waist and pulled him close.

"Easy tiger," he laughed "Save that for Snivel- Snape."

"Right, thank you."

* * *

_Short, I know. I'm sorry but I'm back at school._

_Got my resuts. _

_English A_

_Irish C_

_Maths B_

_German D (t'was expected)_

_Biology B_

_Art A_

_Proudness!!_

_Thank you guys for everything! _

_ValidHacker_

_(Remus && Mike Dirnt Pwn)_


	12. Notes

_Hello. I've decided to update twice today, so don't alarmed. lol. Enjoy-joy._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 13 Notes._

The blank parchment before Remus began to shake rapidly, a tinge of black seeped through the pale yellow colour. He was using the leather bound book that Severus had given him for potions notes. Alongside his notes, Remus had dedicated half of the book to doodles, poetry, thoughts and he kept a picture of him and the marauders spellotaped onto the back cover.

Remus grinned; it was a note from James. They were sitting in the great hall doing supervised study. It was a new session Dumbledore had decided to add in for the exam years. He was possibly aware of the stupidity of some pupils, was how Sirius liked to put it._Remus_

_What's the answer to question 14? I think it's the yellow stuff we used last week, can't remember. Will I get marks if I say 'it's the yellow stuff we used last week'? Remus I don't like study classes. Why do we have them? I'd rather we went to play Quidditch. Do you want to ditch?_

_James_

_James_

_The yellow stuff was not a potions ingredient, James. Sirius was mixing butterbeer with Delia leaves, that's why your potion blew up. The answer is Crushed Dragon Tooth. So No, I don't think you will get marks for writing "it's the yellow stuff we used last week", seeing as only you used the yellow stuff. James, study is good for you. I bet if you just took your time and concentrated you'll do brilliantly. And I don't know why we have to have study classes. Ask Dumbledore. It's obviously got something to do with the fact that we're 5th years. No, I am not 'ditching' nor are you, or Sirius. Don't even think about asking Peter, he needs all the study he can get._

_Remus._

_Remus_

_0 I got into so much trouble over him! I am sooo, writing a note to him. Fine then, I won't ditch. I think Peter needs a woman, not a study session. Whilst we're discussing love, what's the story with Snape? Do you just like him, or love him? I'm not being mean about it, Remus. But you could do so much better._

_James._

_James_

_Don't be too harsh on Padfoot, he's a delicate boy. I'm sure Peter will find love when the time is right; we all will….with the help of God. What do you mean what's the story with Snape? I'm not sure if it's love, or lust. All I know is that I really want to be with him. But I've blown my chances. I honestly don't know why you think I can do better. He's an ok person when you get to now him._

_Remus._

_Remus_

_Are you trying to tell me that you have gotten to know, Snape? What have you done Remus? Nothing stupid I hope. There are nicer, non-dark wizards out there Remus. Most of which are presumably gay. You could hook up with one of them instead. Snape is just weird with greasy hair._

_James_

_James_

_His hair is not greasy, it's actually quiet soft. Very free flowing._

_Remus_

_Remus_

_You've gotten into his pants haven't you! Remus, I swear, you had better tell me right now before I ask him myself._

_James_

_James_

_Don't ask him! We're not going to end up together; I can assure you of that. I haven't gotten into his pants, honestly. Stop looking at me like that, James. You're glowering over at me. We just shared a kiss is all, that night in the library. Things didn't work out so we're not speaking and we're not going to go on a date. As for the whole dark wizard comment, he doesn't have the dark mark. I looked. He's a bit odd, James, but there's more to him then oddity._

_Remus_

_Remus_

_Fine, I won't ask him, but why won't you get together? If you really like him go and talk to him, he might reconsider, Moons. And fine, I'll stop glowering at you, instead I'll glare at Snape. Is he a good kisser? I bet he sucked. Why didn't you tell us before? How can you be sure he isn't going to get the dark mark. Most of the 7th years have the mark, Id say. Slytherin is overflowing with darkness._

_James._

_James_

_I can't go and talk to him. That day in the courtyard, when he asked to talk to me, he was hoping to get another chance, after he had ignored me. I completely freaked out on him and said he was a waste of my time. We haven't looked or spoken to each other since. He is a good kisser, very good. Soft and sweet. I didn't tell you about it before because I was afraid in case you would reject me. Now, I know you wouldn't have. Slytherin may be full of darkness, but I know Severus will not receive the mark. He's has his own mind. Stop making assumptions, you know there bad for you._

_Remus._

_Remus_

_What a fucking prick! He ignored you? I would have blown him off like that as well. Good kisser or not, I now hate him even more! don't be fooled by the cute faces of some Slytherins, Remus, they're evil people. Not an ounce of goodness in any of them. Try not to think about him, the pain will go away soon._

_James._

Remus' book of parchment began to vibrate once more. A light red colour presented itself onto the page, instantly being highlighted against James' dull black ink and Remus' light blue ink.

**Remus and James (possibly Peter as well)**

**What are you talking about? I'm just a tad bit bored sitting here all on my lonesome staring at a Charms book. Help!**

**Sirius.**

_Sirius_

_We're not talking, I'm trying to write an essay for Herbology, and you are ruining it. Get out of my book._

_Remus_

**Remus**

**Opps! Sorry, I'm leaving now. Can I copy your essay later? I'm going to write to that cute Hufflepuff across the way, think she'll date me?**

**Sirius.**_Sirius_

_Goodbye!_

_Remus._

_Remus_

_That was a close one. I bet you regret teaching me and Sirius that nifty little charm, now don't you._

_James._

_James_

_I didn't teach it to you. You forced me into telling you about it. Do you think I should write to Severus? Apologise, like. I feel bad about it. Christmas is coming up and well, you know._

_Remus_

_Remus_

_No, I don't know. Your not actually going to buy him a gift are you? Write to him if you want, but can I watch it? Please._

_James_

_James_

_Fine, you can watch. And about buying him a gift, we'll see. It depends. Now don't write to me while I'm talking to him, OK._

_Remus._

Remus glanced up from his notebook that was glittering with coloured ink. Across the hall, he could see Severus clearly. He was writing into a leather bound book just like the one he had bought Remus. A smile crept across his lips when Avery whispered something into his ear. Remus suddenly felt jealous. The sight of Avery making him laugh and smile made Remus want to march right over there and show him what happiness really was. Tapping his wand against the parchment, he whispered Severus' name, allowing him access into whatever notebook Severus was writing in.

_Severus_

_Please don't be alarmed when you see these words appearing on your page. It's just a useful charm I discovered whilst reading a book over the summer. I'm sure you already know what it is. To begin with, I have to apologise for my behaviour. My ignorance and my complete lack of respect for you. I am apologising for yelling at you that day in the courtyard. I know it must have taken a lot to come up and speak to me that way you did, I know I could never have done that. Your courage is immense. I have been rude and ignorant by ignoring ever since that day, but I can assure you that I was thinking about you. I am sorry._

_Remus Lupin._Remus cringed as the blue ink disappeared into the parchment. James gave him a thumbs up from down the other end of the table, and he smiled weakly back. Remus couldn't help but peer over at Severus, waiting for his reaction when he saw the writing. Embarrassment made him look away._Remus_

_I accept your apology and believe that I also have reason to apologise. If it weren't for my behaviour after that incident we had in the library, I think we could have made something of it all. Something memorable. For my lack of courage in accepting my feelings, I apologise to you in the hopes that we can start fresh and make a mends. I came to you that day in the court yard, hoping to try again, but after you shunned me I had fully believed we would be no more. I stand corrected._

_Severus Snape._

_Severus_

_I accept your apology, also. We were both immature about it. I would like to start fresh. Maybe, we could go to Hogsmeade for Christmas. There's only three weeks left until Christmas break. Perhaps, we could spend that time here at Hogwarts. Or have you other plans?_

_Remus._

_Remus_

_Are you asking me on a date, Mr Lupin?_

_As of now, I have no plans to return home for the Christmas. Hogwarts seems more welcoming._

_Severus._

_Severus_

_Perhaps I am asking you on a date? What are the chances you'll come with me? I'm not going either. Hogwarts is so much more festive, as you said. I like the big trees that Hagrid chops down. I've always like forest pine._

_Remus_

_Remus_

_Yes, pine is an acceptably favourable scent if you want to be attacked by a teenage werewolf. The chances of me and you on a date are very slim…unless you are willing to accept the butterbeers I buy you, out of pure generosity of course. I don't like the trees. Anything larger then me in height is a threat to me._

_Severus_

_Severus_

_Well I would imagine you wouldn't mind being attacked by me. You always did strike me as the rough type. I would gracefully accept your butterbeers, and perhaps anything with a swirl of chocolate in it. Severus! You don't like the trees? But there so pretty and colourful and of a Slytherin green. Yeah, I do agree with the height remark. Anything taller then you should be of a danger. Exactly, how tall are you anyway?_

_Remus_

_Remus_

_I suppose being attacked by you would be an advantage. It would defiantly be a break from Avery attacking me. That boy has serious weight issues._

_A chocoholic, I see. Maybe I could sneak a bar of honey dukes finest into your bag someday. We'll see. The trees make me itch. I don't like them, Slytherin green or not. I think I'm about 5'11. So at the rate I'm growing, I'll be about 6 foot when I return for 6th year. My father is the same, very tall and strong. I suppose I get my mothers frame. I'm rather slim._

_Severus_

Remus smiled down at James, blushing when he made kissing faces. Across the way, Severus grinned down at Lucius, whom he had informed of the situation. Things were beginning to look up for both boys. Christmas was coming early.

* * *

_And there we go. They are now on talking terms, which is a start._

_ValidHacker_

_(Remus && Mike Dirnt Pwn)_


	13. Hogsmeade with You

_

* * *

_

_Enjoy this one._

* * *

_Chapter: Hogsmeade._

Christmas at Hogwarts. To be described in laymen's terms: Bloody Brilliant!

Christmas trees of various heights were neatly rooted through the corridors, sparkling glass balls hung from the branches. On top of each tree, Professor Flitwick had placed an Angle, a Christmas hat or a star. On one particular tree situated outside the doors of the great hall, Flitwick had placed "Festive Exploding Christmas Balls". Every so often one of the coloured balls would erupt into a shower of streamers and glitter. The suits of shining armour had been dressed up in red Christmas hats and one unlucky suit had been forced into wearing a full body Santa costume.

Despite the numerous amounts of decorations and surprises that erupted from each tree, the students at Hogwarts were talking endlessly of the Christmas Hogsmeade trip. Another 15 minutes to go and they would be allowed to leave the school grounds and run wild in the village. The entrance hall was full to the brim with chattering of excited thirds years, who still hadn't recovered from the excitement of the village. The older students stood back casually discussing the newest trends of clothing, music, brooms and how they hated potions.

Severus sat on the marble staircase alone. He had promised Remus that they would meet here before the trip and spend the day together. Much to the displeasure of Lucius who was annoyed at the idea of losing Severus for the day.

"Severus!" Remus greeted coming up behind him.

Severus grinned and firmly nodded his head. Showing affection in public was never something he had fallen deeply in love with. He preferred to keep his private life in the bedroom, or else down a deserted corridor.

"What, no hug?" Remus pouted, stomping his foot.

"No, not a single hug for you because you are 5 minutes late." Severus told him.

No fair, I was looking for my shoe," Remus said, lifting his foot up towards Severus face.

Recoiling, Severus threw an arm across his secret boyfriend's shoulders. "This is as good as you'll get," he mumbled, "Until later."

Remus chuckled. Despite the fact that they didn't publicly show their affection for one and other, he was very happy with the way things were going. Severus was being a typical loving boyfriend; holding him, being patient with him, never tutting at him when he made a mistake in potions. In return, Remus had warned Sirius and James to leave Severus alone, he had promised to never again make fun of Severus' taste in music and vowed to always wear the trousers that got incredibly tight at the back.

"So what do you want to do first?" Remus asked, moving closer to Severus as they strolled through the village.

"How about we get the frustrations of Christmas shopping over and done with," was the suggestion.

Agreeing to the clever idea, as the shops got busier the longer you left it, they headed first to buy Quidditch cards for James, Fireworks for Sirius, Chocolate Frogs for Peter and a 'Weird Sisters' poster for Lily. Severus couldn't help but comment on the stupidity of eating too many chocolate frogs.

"Pete just likes to eat" Remus had said.

"So it's a hobby?" Severus muttered. "Intelligence certainly isn't something he likes to think about it."

Once they had sorted out Remus' gifts, they headed towards the more expensive parts of Hogsmeade for Severus' gifts.

"You can actually _afford _this place?" Remus gasped, looking in awe at the perfume shop.

"Not really," Severus explained, "I just keep all of the money I get and buy a really expensive gift for my mother, whatever is left I use on Lucius, Avery, Narcissa and Bellatrix."

"What about Regulas?"

"Regulas annoys me," Severus mumbled, "Too wanting for his own good."

Inside the perfume shop, Remus busied himself with scanning the tall rows of coloured bottles. Each one had a unique pattern and bottle topper. The smell of flowers made him sneeze and the long line of squishy looking chairs looked delightfully welcoming. A particular looking bottle caught the eye of Remus. It was a light, cyan blue bottle. A single coil of gold wire was wrapped around the spiral shaped body. The bottle topper was carved into the shape of a large white wolf, with glistening gold eyes.

"You like it?" Severus asked from across the shop. He was fingering through the different bottles of perfume you could buy.

"S'nice," Remus shrugged. He didn't want to say that it was the nicest looking thing he had ever seen and would give anything to have it.

Severus crossed the shop and bent down to look at the bottle. For a while, he examined the outside of it, and then he opened the top and examined the inside of it. Taping the glass, he seemed satisfied and picked it up from the shelf.

"It's yours." he stated, walking towards the counter, two bottles in his hand.

"Severus, wait," Remus called, "its ok, that bottle is expensive I would imagine. You don't have to buy me that."

"Sssh."

A tall, dark skinned man with a black goatee and a tight haircut appeared from the back of the counter. He nodded curtly at Remus and smiled down at Severus.

"I was expecting you, Severus," he greeted. He had a thick European accent and reminded Remus of someone from an exotic tribe.

"Good day, Mr Vonce," Severus nodded. "You can always expect, what with you marvellous prices and exotic smells. How could I not waste my money on you?"

Mr. Vonce chuckled deeply, accepting the bottles that Severus handed him and opening a glass store cabinet behind him. "What will it be? The same as usual?" he asked.

"Actually, I was hoping you could allow my friend here, to have a peak at your special storage," Severus asked, placing a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Allow him to choose his own."

"Certainly."

Remus shifted uncomfortably next to Severus. He hated being made to choose. What if he picked something to expensive? What if Severus didn't have enough for it, he would be so embarrassed. A knot of unease poked him roughly.

The exotic perfume supplier appeared once more behind the counter with a purple, cushioned box. Upon opening it, Remus started to sneeze, his eyes watering and a tingle tickled his throat.

"Allergic to pollen" Mr Vonce decided. "No need to worry." He produced a second cushioned box, emerald in colour this time.

Remus was immediately attracted to the smell in the box. It was a fruity, tangy smell. He could get a hint of strawberry, lemon, apple, gooseberry, raspberry, banana, lime, orange and even a combination of different fruits.

"Choose, Remus," Severus ordered. "Or would you rather something more musky in taste?"

"Severus, these are amazing as it is," Remus mumbled into the box, "Can I have that one?" he asked, pointing at a yellow bottle.

"Very distinctive smell, my boy," Mr Vonce remarked, plucking the bottle from it's casing. He opened the bottle and signalled for Remus to produce his arm. Rubbing the liquid on the soft skin, Remus immediately got the hint of Lemon and Apple. It was perfect. Sweet and exotic.

"I take you like it," Severus smiled, nodding to the shopkeeper.

"I love it, thank you Severus," he blushed.

* * *

After bottling the perfumes, and getting them gift wrapped, Severus led Remus towards the three broomsticks. They choose a table nearest the fire, Remus treating Severus to butterbeers and a Bertie Bott's EveryFlavour Cookie. 

"Eww, mushroom," Remus groaned, plucking the red bean particles from his cookie.

Severus chuckled and nibbled the edge of his own. "Chocolate, white, dark and milky," he smirked looking satisfied.

Remus scoffed and roughly tossed his cookie onto a napkin.

"Now, now," Severus smiled, "Envy never helped anyone, even in a cookie situation." He planted a kiss on Remus' cheek and handed him the cookie. "I was never one for chocolate."

"That's because you're a weirdo," Remus declared through a mouth full of crumbs.

"Maybe I am. But that never stopped you from keeping certain things flaccid."

Remus blushed and sunk into his seat.

* * *

Severus leant back against the wall. He was seated on the window sill of the Astronomy tower, one leg hung dangeroulsy over the edge of the tower and Remus perched between his legs and leaning back onto his chest. They had decided that after a long day of shopping and harrasment from Sirius, who had discovered them holding hands on the walk back to the castle, that they would sit back an relax for the night. Of course, not in all cases was being perched upon a window ledge attractivly romantic, but the serenity of gazing at the stars drew a close bond between them.

Remus liked to point out the constalations, whilst Severus loved to sit back and lose his thougts. At this present moment, his thoughts were rooted firmly to his love. Those amber eyes, ponited ears, wavy hair and impresingly masculine body. Not to forget the cute arse he was gifted with, but sexual appearence didn't count right now.

"How long more to Christmas?" Remus asked.

"A week," Severus told him, wrapping an arm protectivly around his chest. "Why?"

"Well it's just -- I haven't bought you anything." Remus could feel a tinge of blush hit his face.

"I don't want anything. You can surprise me with a hand made card or something."

Remus snorted with laughter. "You would be openly pleased with my craft work?"

"Very."

Remus shifted on the ledge. "But you bought me perfume and even bought me that cool bottle to put it in." he whined.

"And you can use up you valuable parchment and ink to make me a card." argued Severus.

"I'll use glitter," Remus decided afetr a while, "and I can use pink, blue and yellow paper to make the card stand out."

"No glitter!" Severus shouted, poking Remus on the shoulder. "I want nothing sparkly that belongs on one of Flitwicks trees."

"I like those bloody trees."

Severus pulled a lock of Remus' hair tightly, grinning when remus yelped. "If you liked those trees, you'd save them the disgrace of having to lose some of there sparkles to me."

"I like you more." Remus said.

He leaned back to meet the lips of his love, gently running a hand through his soft mane of hair.

"What about an origami heart that reads 'I Love You Cuddlebunny'." Remus suggested when they broke apart.

Severus sighed and rested his head upon Remus' shoulder. "An origami heart would be lovely." he sighed.

* * *

_**Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Cookies**. -smiles- I don't know where I thought that up from, it just popped into my head. Proud of my invention._

_Anywho, I hope you likey this chapter. I'm off to watch Hope and Faith...and maybe the Big Fat Quiz Of The Year. -smiles- Nooooeeeellll Fiiieeellldding..._

_I actually have a rather **important **question for everyone who lookes at this._

_Would you read a **"Harry Is Snape's Son"** story, if i write it? Like, Id plan it out and take my time with it, because I never pre plan my stories. I just sit at the computer and type whatever comes to mind. Anyway let me know if you would read a well thought out story like that. Or else give me a suggestion!_

_ValidHacker._

_(Remus and Mike Dirnt Pwn)_


	14. Letter from Home

_Chapter: Letter from Home._

_Dear Severus_

_How are things at Hogwarts? I hope you're studies are coming along well, although you have never disappointed me with your results. You're always such a wonderful academic. I received your first of term report card. Your professors had nothing bad to say about you. They mentioned that you were tutoring a fellow classmate in Potions. Well done! Using your talent to help others. Remus Lupin was the name they said. I know nothing about the Lupin family. Nevertheless, I'm sure your doing your very best with him._

_Things at home are the same as ever. Your father has been feeling a bit moody since you've left; he probably just misses you, is all. Last week he actually asked how you were doing. He still hasn't come to terms with the fact that you're a Wizard. It probably unsettles him a bit, but he'll soon come around to the idea. Your football is gathering cobwebs in your room, maybe I should have allowed you to bring it to Hogwarts with you. Shall I Owl it onto you? I've also tried to venture into your room to clean it up a bit, but the sight of something green and gooey under the bed changed my mind. You really should get around to clearing out the bedroom, Severus. That cupboard of yours is beginning to smell very bad. What are you keeping in there?_

_I suppose I've been beating around the bush. My reason for writing to you so soon, is that your father has requested that you return home for the holidays. I know you don't like the idea of leaving your magic and freedom behind for a week, but he really misses you. We'll be at the Platform to collect you, don't fret. Let us try to make the best of this Christmas. I think your Cousin Joséline is coming to stay. You like him, don't you?_

_All my love_

_Mum._

Severus violently threw the letter into his school trunk and slammed a heavy Herbology book on top of it. Home! He had to go home for a week. Back to the horrible behaviour of his father, and the cowering way of his mother. Restless nights etched with fear. Hours of cowering in the fields behind his home, waiting for the sound of his front door closing and the sight of his father leaving for the pub. No more magic, warm meals, welcomes, friendship. No more Remus. That last one hurt. Things were finally how they should be between the boys. They were in love. It was romance at it's finest. Severus was hoping to have spent a nice Christmas with Remus. Instead, he would be spending his Christmas behind a locked door.

"He misses me!" Severus spat, kicking a book from beneath his bed.

"Maybe you can talk to Dumbledore," Lucius suggested, neatly folding socks and popping them into the open trunk, "he could perhaps write a letter home and request that you stay behind for extra study and magical practice."

"No, father would only make up for lost time when I come home for summer. I think its best I confront him now, rather then delay it and make it worse."

Lucius paused; he looked up at Severus and bit his lip. "Just keep out of his way. Avoid him at all costs, even stay close to your mother, if you have to."

"That's about all I can do." Severus whispered.

* * *

"Oh." Remus replied lamely. 

He was sitting on the table in an empty classroom, Severus stood before him with a letter in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Remus," he said quietly. "Believe me, Id rather I spent my Christmas here with you, then with my family."

Remus smiled up at the enormous boy before him. "It's ok, Sev," he assured, placing a hand on the boy's cheek. "It's just for a week. Seven days isn't that long."

_Yes. Seven days is not long when you know you are safe._

"Well, I suppose your right. I'll write you everyday. That way, you can keep my seven Christmas letters, and I can keep yours."

"Very romantic, Mr Snape." Remus grinned, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck and pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

The steam billowed from the scarlet train, emitting a foggy dew across the platform. At the very end of the platform, Severus stood amongst a crowd of his friends. 

"Remus, listen," Severus panted, as he heaved his trunk, with the help of Avery onto the train, "Have you ever played football?"

"No," Remus sniffed, huffily crossing his arms. He was in a foul mood at Severus' sudden departure. "Why?"

"Well, I promise to teach you how to play when I get back, ok?"

Remus nodded and allowed himself to be wrapped up in Severus long arms. He felt Severus nuzzle his lips against his own amber hair, and he smiled. Seven days would fly by.

"I'll see you in a few days." Severus said, climbing onto the steaming train. "Bye guys!"

A response of bye's and see you later rang in his ears as the train pulled away, and Severus settled into his seat.

All he had to do was survive Seven days, and he would be back to where he belonged.

Just seven days.

_-- Seven. --_

_

* * *

Woo. I updated twice in one day...again! I'm doing great! And now I am starving and i think i'm going to go and buy a chicken wrap._

Don't forget, I still want to know would you guys read a well thought out "Harry is Snape's Son" story. Let me know, ok?

Thanks for everything!

ValidHacker


	15. Sunday

_I know, I know. I'm taking ages to update. Sorry. I really want to get this story to an end so I'll be working faster. Promise. _

* * *

As always, the trees bent to one side on the moors. The low walls that separated one field from the next looked as worn out and battered as ever. Severus wheeled his trunk up the beaten road. His mother silently smiled to him, every so often laying a hand on his shoulder and remarking on what a fine boy he had become. He grumbled in response, shaking her away and hurrying one-step ahead of her.

_If only she knew._

"Home sweet home," she smiled, taking his trunk and pulling it up the path.

"I can pull it myself, mother." Severus said.

"Nonsense, in you go."

The layout of the old country house was the same as always. The long hallway was decorated in talking portraits. Severus great-grandfather Abbot furnished most of the wall. A white vase filled with snowdrops and dahlias was placed on a small table at the end of the hall.

"Your father is out back working on his garden, Severus," his mother said, "Out you go and say your hello."

Severus groaned and secretly placed his wand down his stocking. He slowly ambled into the garden. The garden was the one thing that Severus liked about his home. It was big with a little pond at the end. The neatly cut grass was trimmed into the very corners of the low cobbled wall that bordered the garden, was flecked with tiny ice particles that crunched underneath his feet. There was a large beech tree directly outside his own bedroom window, with long, stern branches that were perfect for climbing. In one corner of the garden, Severus saw his father who was kneeling down over the pond.

_Best get this over with._

"Good Evening, Father." he voiced through clenched teeth.

Tobias, a tall, large man, came to a sudden halt. The chisel he was holding in his hand loosened and he turned to stand up.

"Hello, son." he welcomed, advancing forwards. "Very happy to see you have returned to your family for the holidays."

The wand in Severus stocking burned against his skin. His fingers itched to pull it out and wipe the mocking tone from his fathers face.

"I bet you are." he spat. "To make things clear, I know exactly what you are up to."

"Whatever do you mean, boy!" Tobias mused loudly, flaying his arms in the air "Can a father not ask his son to return for the Christmas. Isn't that what Christmas is about, family?"

Severus turned on his heel. "My mother is my family."

_Dear Remus_

_Sunday_

_I have just arrived home and I can instantly tell you that I am not looking forward to the six days that are to follow. My mother was very pleasant to meet at the station, my father however…well, who likes meeting their father? He is muggle after all. He doesn't understand._

_If only you could see my garden right now, Remus. You would instantly fall in love. The old beech tree is stripped bare of its leaves. Perfect for climbing and watching the birds nestle for food. Today when I went to greet my father, I took into account how the grass crunched beneath my step. I have a pond that you would love! But it has all covered in thick ice. Father was chiselling at it a while ago. I wonder if the frogs got stuck under there. Do you think they would survive that long?_

_Mother is baking lemon crust pie. I know you like it so when I taste it I'll be reminded of you. I think she might be making those little toffee squares that I made you taste. You remember the sticky ones that fell down your robes. Right about now, you are eating the dinner at Hogwarts. Fuck, I wish I were eating a Hogwarts dinner too. Four galleons say that Lucius is remarking on how bland the potatoes taste. He is always rudely commenting on the Hogwarts Christmas week meals. Personally, I think he's gagging for something. Ok, now I just sounded like Avery, making rude sexual remarks._

_OK, my own dinner is ready so I'm going to go and force-feed myself with mothers experimenting of Muggle Foods. Wish me luck! I miss you._

_Love_

_Severus._

Severus sealed the letter and hurried down the winding kitchen stairs.

That night he spent sitting at his wooden study desk. Severus lived so far away from civilisation that he didn't need curtains for his windows. He looked out into the darkening fields. Images of a young boy flashed through his mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_The black and white football soared through the air, bouncing against the crisp hard earth. A small boy of about seven scampered down the field after it. Kicking it hard in the direction it had come from, he marvelled at his precise angle. The ball landed heavily onto the floor. This time, a tall, thin man swung at it. His aim wasn't as precise as the young boys' were, but the ball did go quite a distance. He clapped his hands to his knees, panting heavily."OK," he yelled down the field, "I give up! You win."_

_He raised his hands in the air, preparing for the tackle he knew was to come. With a fierce impact, a tuft of black hair ran straight into his stomach. He clutched the little bundle that was his son close to his heart and swung him around._

_"See, I told you that Royce City was the better team!" the boy scoffed, poking his father in the chest._

_ENDFLASHBACK_

Severus frowned out the window. There was something about sitting at this desk, which always made him think. Shaking his hair wildly, he leant back into the chair and yawned. The first night home was always restless.

_FLASHBACK_

_A teenage boy lay on his stomach, hidden amongst the water reeds that grew on the spongy riverbank. His face was pale and his cheekbones were raised high on his strong face. Squinting, he could just make out what he was looking for. Along the plank of wood that he had tightly secured in the water, a mother duck and her four young ducklings, pattered slowly towards him. He gripped the stone tightly in his hands._

_Slowly he raised his hand into the air and flung the stone at the closest duckling. With a sickening crunch and a loud bleat, the small tuft of yellow plummeted into the water._

_The next thing that followed was a sharp, dull thump. A cry of pain erupted from the teenagers' mouth. Above him leered a tall, bulky man._

_"That's for hurting those that are smaller then you!" he shouted._

_"But you always do it," the boy argued, rolling to his knees and clutching at the back of his head._

_"Don't you speak back at me Severus. Now get up and go find more wood."_

_Severus scuttled to his feet and advanced towards the patch of wood. "I'm smaller, and you always hit me." he mumbled to himself._

_ENDFLASHBACK._

Sighing to himself, Severus removed his shirt and pants. The night air chilled his back and goose bumps erupted across his arms and legs. Shuddering, he reached for his nightshirt, but something caught his eye.

Standing in the frame of his doorway, was the grinning maniac he knew as, Father.

"I wouldn't bother with putting that on," he remarked, stepping into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

Clutching his nightshirt close to his chest, Severus deeply breathed. Deep breaths would keep him calm.

"What do you want?" he asked, standing his ground and firmly believing that he was now a stronger person.

"Just to say hello," his father shrugged, running a finger along the slim outline of Severus' wand, "and to say good night."

"Well then say your hello and your good night. And then be gone."

Tobias shrugged, continuing to progress towards his semi naked son. The boy was nearly as tall as he was. He held that same malicious glint in his eyes, but it was now flecked with softness. Grinning at the figure that was beginning to shiver before him, he paced a hand on the broad shoulder.

"Long time no see."

"Don't touch me," Severus warned.

"No, not tonight." Tobias assured, squeezing Severus shoulder and tracing two finger along his muscled arms, "Maybe tomorrow night, instead. I'm tired now."

With that, he turned on his heel and left the room. Severus shakily sighed with relief. He would escape it for tonight. However, there was always tomorrow night. His father hadn't promised he would be there tomorrow night, but he had hinted something would come.

_FLASHBACK_

_In the semi darkness, sat a pale 13-year-old boy. The heavy rain rattled against the wooden roof of his tree house. The dark material he had used as curtains, were pinned back to allow the tiniest crack of moon light through. It was a cold, wet December night. He shivered._

_From his dark corner of the wooden den, he could see through the crack in the curtains. His room. He could make out the bed. His shelves. His desk. His football. His school trunk._

_His father._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

_Likey? No likey? Up to you. I'll thank you anyway._

_Nice one for everything guys!_

_(Remus && Mike Dirnt Pwnz)_


	16. Monday

_Hello there again. How are we all doing? I'm wondeful, thank you for mentally asking me that question._

_This here is the next chapter. I should be ending this story very soon. So i do hope to see you all at the end. _

_xXx Enjoy!_

_**WARNING!!!!!!**_

**_This chapter contains writings of a sexual nature and child abuse. Please, do NOT! read if you are sensitive to such things._**

* * *

_I am making no money at all form writing these stories. The characters are not mine. This is pure imagination._

* * *

_Chapter: Monday_

* * *

_Dear Severus_

_Monday_

_I'm happy to know that you have returned home safe. I understand how your father would feel. My father is also muggle and he was a bit strange around me when he found out I was a wizard. Maybe your father is very conservative. Your mother sounds lovely. Will I get to meet her some day? You know the traditional routine of 'Meet the Parents' that always seems to go wrong._

_Your garden sounds wonderful, Sev. That beech tree sounds like a death trap though. I never was very good at holding onto things tightly. What if I fell? The tragedy of it! As for the frogs, I think they would have hopped away. On the other hand, maybe they died, I don't know. I'll ask Hagrid for you._

_Lemon crust pie! Severus you know how much I love that. I'm pouting right now. Pout, pout. Oh and of course, I remember those sticky toffees. You took the liberty of fishing it out from my robes. Don't think I didn't notice how your hand roamed a bit further, Mr Snape._

_You were right about Lucius. He had a tantrum at the table when Avery started to steal his carrots. Then he got some mushroom stuck in his hair, and Sirius couldn't help but announce it to the whole hall! I swear it was so bloody funny… I'm not trying to be mean, just so you know. But It was funny._

_I'm sure your mothers' food isn't that bad. I happened to enjoy those sticky toffees… If I could send you some Hogwarts dinner I would, but it would be cold and ugly looking by the time it arrived with the owl. Maybe I should invent the food express. Your average wizard could floo foods across the world in the blink of an eye! I can see it now, highlighted in firecrackers and trioxide sticks. I will make millions._

_By the way, I was discussing a certain something with Sirius and James last night. It involves you. Sort of a Christmas present, but I am not saying what it is. You will find out in due time._

_Love you_

_Remus (and I think James is signalling across the table to me. Yes, he is making a rude sexual gesture. Id rather not write it. Maybe I could perform it.)_

Severus smiled down at the neatly creased letter. That was his Remus. Loving and funny, all in one package. He carefully placed the letter into one of his drawers and rushed downstairs. The advantages about living in the country, where endless fields he could roam through. There was of course the muggle village, but Severus never really liked that place. It was too crowded.

Stepping over the low stonewall, Severus advanced across the fields towards a patch of clustered trees. There was nothing magical about this patch of forest; it was just plain old trees. Big ones. Small ones. Bent ones and Tower tall ones. He remembered coming here to play football when he was younger. Two old oak trees bent towards each other forming an arch. That was his goal. It was also possible that a few of his old footballs were lodged somewhere within the thick branches. Maybe he could fish them out someday.

"Going somewhere?"

Spinning around, he saw his father emerge from within a cluster of trees. He held a small axe by his side, maliciously swirling the blade.

"Just walking," Severus said, eyeing the silver blade with nerves. Standing alone in a forest with his good for nothing father and a sharpened blade was not something to be jubilant about.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Tobias sneered, "You should know better then to wonder alone by yourself."

"I can still see the house from here, and mother can see me!" he spat. The vibes emitting from his father were not ones of esteem, they were ones of animosity.

Backing away from the leering figure, Severus tripped on an unhinged root and hit off the frosted floor. He was trapped and he knew it. Screaming for help would sound pitiful, yet allowing it to happen would be disrespectful.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, urging the beads of sweat to secrete.

Tobias shrugged, slowly stepping forwards. He swung the axe into the rook of a tree, delighting at the cowering figure that was his son. Weak and fearful, was how he would describe the boy. Scrawny, pale and an imbecile. Was there even a reason as to why he was still in this world? Sneering, he knelt before his son.

"Have I ever told you how stupid you look when you're scared?" he grinned.

Severus bit his lip. _Mockery. _That was how his father began these one on one sessions. Trembling slightly, he noticed this time that the stench of tobacco and beer were missing. For a brief period of his life, Severus had firmly believed that his father only did these horrible things because he was drunk. Later in life, and this present moment, slapped him across the face, rigorously reminding him that his father was a malevolent, cold-hearted bastard.

His father heavily leaned back on his knees. His yellow stained fingers found there way to Severus' chin. He moved his head to the left, slowly to the right and then forcefully up. Emitting a satisfying sound, he laid each hand on either side of his sons' body and leaned forward.

"Now, son, I'm sure you know by now how I feel about you discussing our little sessions with other people," he whispered, roughly lying one hand upon Severus' stomach, "You wouldn't tell anyone, sure you wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't displeasure anyone by telling them of your sick ritual!" Severus spat.

Tobias squeezed his sons' hip tightly. Severus gasped. "When you make those kinds of sounds, I _know _you wouldn't tell anyone," he smirked.

The cold frost beneath Severus was beginning to melt sending a vibrant shiver up his entire body. Instantly, he regretted it.

"Getting excited are we?" his father chuckled harshly, slithering his hand beneath the thin layer of material that was his son's shirt.

Naturally, Severus' body reacted in a teenage way. Goosebumps erupted across his stomach, his nipples hardened and a twitch within his pants made him whimper. He knew now he was not going to get off lightly. The reaction would only trigger a burst of want within his father.

The longing feeling that every teenager experienced when aroused, rushed through his body. The flow of water that seeped through his shirt tingled his delicate skin. Whimpering once more, he roughly shifted his body weight, hoping to distract his father. A firm hand was pressed against his inner thigh. Long, strong fingers prodded and fondled with sensitive parts. The increased hardening ached and strained against the tight jeans. Tobias Snape roughly leaned onto his son and pressed their lips together.

A burning sensation filled Severus throat as he was forced to move his lips in time with the bristled lips of his own father. A wave of nausea, yet a familiar twinge in his groin mixed with the sheer disgust and excitement, forced him to convulse heavily. Before he could move his head away, the rough palm of his fathers' hand stung against his cheek.

"Stop that!" he hissed, tugging roughly on the button of Severus' jeans.

Lying limp like a rag doll, Severus clenched his eyes tightly together. The feeling of excitement pumped through him leaving his cheeks flushed and his mouth dry. He couldn't stop the horrible reaction of his body. He wanted to shove his heavy father from his slender body, run for freedom and leave home forever. The tugging sensation increased the flow of blood to his penis. Force was something he was now accustomed too.

_FLASHBACK_

_Running through the dark corridor, Severus skidded into the potions classroom. His heart drummed to an uneven beat, thumping within his chest as if ready to shred through his skin. Panting heavily, he slid behind the wooden door, pressing against the wall and waiting for the sound of thundering feet._

_On queue, a lighter footstep then his own halted outside the potions door. Severus could hear the gentle patter of battered old sneaker upon age old cob stone. Holding back a snort of laughter, he peered around the door. Standing with his back to the door was Remus, hands on hips, nose in the air and gently sniffing his surroundings. The full moon was drawing closer, allowing the teenage wolf to accurately sniff out the most heavily perfumed person._

_Severus, as silently as he could, snuck up behind the small frame of his love and grabbed his hips._

_"Woah!" Remus shrieked, waving his arms in the air and jumping to the side._

_ENDFLASHBACK_

"Remus," he whimpered to himself as the sticky substance seeped slowly down his thigh and plopped gently onto the withered grass.

* * *

_Dear Remus._

_Monday_

_I have just received your letter and due to complete boredom, I shall be immediately responding. I never knew you had a muggle background. For a strange reason you always seemed to me to be a pureblood. Maybe my father is rather conservative, I don't know. As for meeting my mother, perhaps we could arrange that. I live in the country, so there are plenty of fields for you to run wild in. There's also a forest, it isn't huge but it's great for getting some alone time._

_You wouldn't fall from my tree because I would hold you close. And what if you did fall? I'd fall with you and probably break the impact so you'd survive whilst I was drastically hospitalised in St. Mungos for 9 weeks. No need to be worried, now is there? Please, do ask Hagrid. Frogs to me always seemed like such simple creatures. They more then likely did freeze to death under the ice._

_Sssh, now. Don't pout it makes you look like a fish. You weren't complaining when I was removing that sticky toffee from your robes, Remus. If I recall correctly, you made a rather dutiful sound. I thought you didn't like lemon after that potion we made together?_

_Lucius always was a complete drama queen. I fully support Avery in stealing his carrots. Getting a reaction from a Malfoy is to be awarded, remind me to send my bests to Avery. I fully understand you mocking my peers, the feuds between you guys is understandable. So please excuse me whilst I insult Mr Potter. Could that boys head be anymore inflated then it already is? Remus, a large ego killed the greatest, unfortunately it can't kill Potty. I also am not trying to be mean._

_My mothers cooking is ok. Expect for when she tried to make chicken pie, that goes horribly wrong. I think your idea about the fast food wizarding service is great! Perhaps, when you finish school and decide to get up off your lazy arse, you'll find a nice job and then you can start up the business. You have my full support._

_Remus, I don't want a Christmas present from you. Keep your money for something better. Don't waste it. The rude sexual gesture Potter made sounds revolting coming from him. I'll agree to let you try it on me on one condition. You must get on your knees. I hope you know I'm grinning madly._

_All my love_

_Severus. xXx_

* * *

_This is known as the end of the chapter. Likey? No likey?_

_Thank you anyway._

_ValidHacker_

_(Remus && Mike Dirnt Pwn)_

* * *


	17. Tuesday

_It's very shirt... I KNOW! Sorry. I've been extremly busy.

* * *

_

_Chapter: Tuesday_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Severus_

_Tuesday._

_I feel so loved knowing that you only read my letter because you were bored. Hint of a pout. Whether or not I'm a pureblood doesn't matter, right? Your not going to suddenly send me a letter bomb, or something. A forest you say. For alone time, eh? Does that suggest you are 'gagging' for something?_

_Oh yes, your lovely description of us falling from a tree makes me want to climb it even more! When you put it like that I'd feel a lot safer sitting in a bramble bush. I asked Hagrid about those frogs of yours. He said that because the frogs are cold blooded they can survive the ice water. But seeing as you only have a pond, they more then likely hopped away to bury themselves under some mud until the weather picks up. Fascinating isn't it?_

_I do not look like a fish! Your supposed to love me and tell me I look like pretty things… fish are not pretty, Severus Snape. They are slimy, scaly and have glass eyes._

_Maybe I did enjoy you having your hand down my robes…maybe._

_Why do hate James so much? You both are very childish, you know!_

_Thank you for your support with my invention. Do you want to be involved in the marketing scheme? You know I'm not very good with numbers.. At all._

_Your getting this Christmas present so stop complaining and playing the hero. The gesture James made was actually kinky, I know how you weaken at the knees for such things, Severus Snape. I've had the horror of watching you read dirty magazines._

_All my love_

_Remus._

Once more, Severus placed the letter with the others, binding them with some twine. Dusk was falling, casting odd shaped shadows across his room. Staring out onto the darkening country hills, Severus suddenly felt a pang of neglect. There was something not right about the situation he was in. At this particular moment, he would give anything to return to Hogwarts. To sit with his friends, be with Remus and relax by the common room fire. No worries, no unease, just perfection.

"Severus?"

"The doors unlatched," he said.

His mother peaked into the room, smiling at the sulking figure of her only son. It was nice to have the family back together, even if they were sulking.

"We haven't really got the chance to speak since you came home," his mother said, perching herself on the bed.

Severus shrugged. "You've been busy. I've been busy. It can't be helped."

"Yes, I suppose," she agreed, "but I have some good news for you. You remember Mrs Robinson?"

Severus shrugged. "Yeah, she died there a couple of months ago."

"Severus!" his mother cried, whacking him with a roll of parchment, "Mrs Robinson did not die. She was just here last week for tea."

"I thought she did," he shrugged carelessly, "the old lady from across the moor."

"Yes, she's still alive Severus. Don't forget how she used to sit for me and your father."

Severus cringed. Images of himself and Mrs Robinson flashed through his mind. One particular nasty and unforgettable memory settled comfortable in his eyes. He had been running through the limestone works, picking up smooth rocks to skim the water with. A perfect, smooth, oval shaped rock slid from the top of one pile, so Severus decided to reach for it. Instead of picking up the rock, however, his hand clamped firmly around a bunch of nettles. Using something foul smelling, Mrs Robinson bathed his hand in salve, which later turned his palm a fiery red. The insults that drifted from the local kids that day were unforgettable.

"Yeah, so what about her?"

"Well she's hosting a Christmas party in the town hall, a lovely affair if you will. And we're all invited." his mother beamed.

"Fine." Severus muttered.

* * *

_Dear Remus_

_Tuesday_

_I don't have much time to write this letter, so I'm just informing you that I have to go to some lousy old Christmas party tomorrow evening. It should be dismal. I'll inform you later of it all._

_Your love_

_Severus. X . x_


End file.
